iJust Don't Know
by Tech-Man
Summary: Freddie and Sam have been dating for almost six years and Sam has never told Freddie she loves him. Freddie has now decided that the time has come for her to finally admit her feelings for him in a more verbal way.
1. Walking on Cloud Nine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.

* * *

**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Walking on Cloud Nine

By: Tech-Man

Freddie sat at his laptop and flipped through the iCarly archive footage. They were coming up on their tenth anniversary so the girls had decided to make the normally thirty minute show an hour long special so that they could show clips from the last ten years worth of shows. He smiled to himself as he thought about everything they had gone through. He could remember all of the fun times he had had with those two girls. He remembered having that huge crush that he had mistaken for love on Carly for almost four years. That was until that time Sam had ousted his secret: that he had never kissed a girl. The ridicule he had received for that little outburst had made him really hate Sam. Then beyond his wildest dreams she had confessed to never having kissed a guy. Then, they shared what he had deemed as one of the greatest moments of his teenage life; he had shared his first kiss with Sam. While the kiss was short, it had fundamentally changed his entire view on life.

After that moment his feelings for Carly, that he had been so positive about, had started to disappear to be replaced by a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach for Sam. It had been that growing feeling that he did not completely understand that had caused him to increase the frequency of their fights along with the severity. He really couldn't figure out why they were fighting more, but Sam was just as into the fighting as he was. Carly was the only one that was getting upset with their antics. Freddie could remember the final intervention that caused him and Sam to finally cool off their little spats.

_Junior Year of High School_

Freddie and Sam were currently having one of their big arguments. They had long ago forgotten what they were arguing about, and had resorted to just calling each other names. They were so close to each other screaming different insults that neither had noticed that their noses were almost touching. Freddie had finally had his growth spurt and now was a good six or seven inches taller than Sam. He had continued his fencing and now had considerable muscles beneath those loose fitting shirts that he always wore.

Normally, Carly would just stand there and watch or head downstairs and get something to drink until they finally calmed down. She knew that neither would ever actually hurt the other. Well, Sam would try, but Freddie was more than capable these days of defending against Sam's attacks; which is why that most days they resorted to just calling each other names. Carly smiled as a devious thought entered her head.

Now, she had managed to get Sam to admit, granted she was usually loopy from the laughing gas at the dentist office or partially out of it from some other method, that she did harbor some nice feelings towards Freddie. And Carly knew Freddie well enough from all those years of him chasing after her that he obviously cared for the blond headed girl.

Well, now was her moment; sneaking up behind Sam Carly quickly judged the angle and pushed Sam hard in the middle of her shoulders causing the girl to fall forward into Freddie. It was just for a fraction of a second that their lips touched, but that had apparently been more than enough. The two pulled back and looked into each others eyes, seemingly trying to judge what the other was feeling. Then without any words being exchanged they leaned in and kissed for the second time on purpose. Carly watched with her jaw hanging down as her two best friends just seemed to melt into each other. Deciding to give them a little privacy she moved towards the door and headed down stairs.

Freddie, deciding to deepen the kiss, traced his tongue along Sam's bottom lip. Responding in kind she opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance. His hands worked their way down her sides before moving in loving circles on the small of her back. Her hands in turn found their way into his hair pulling his face impossibly closer to hers.

_Present Time in the iCarly Studio_

Freddie continued smiling to himself at that memory. That had been the moment his entire life had changed and changed for the better. That had been the moment he had asked Sam to be his girlfriend. They had been together now for almost six years and he had loved every minute of it. After turning down acceptance letters to Harvard, Yale, MIT, and CIT; he accepted entrance into the Washington Community College where Sam and Carly would be attending. Sam had been beside herself when Freddie told her that he was staying so he could be with her. She had spent hours trying to convince him that she was not worth it and that he was ruining his life by not following his dreams. He would always answer that his life plan and dreams had changed from the moment that she had accepted and returned his feelings.

"Hey dork, what are you doing?" Sam asked walking into the studio with Carly following close behind.

Freddie just smiled at her pet name for him. "Well Samantha, I was just looking through the old archive footage for the upcoming special.

Sam scowled at Freddie, walking up and poking him in the chest. "You know if you were anyone else I would have to turn you inside out for using my entire name," Sam threatened. Freddie just smiled and pulled her into a long kiss.

"But I am me and therefore I can call you what I want, isn't that right Princess Puckett?" Freddie asked turning her around and pulling her back into his chest before laying his head into the crook of her neck and placing a quick kiss on her jaw. "I love you," Freddie whispered into her ear causing her to shutter slightly.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah, you always say that when you think I may make hurt you," Sam responded pushing away from Freddie and moving towards Carly. Freddie picked up the camera in order to start with rehearsals.

'One of these days I am going to get her to tell me that she loves me too,' Freddie thought to himself as he started the old familiar countdown. "We're on in five…four…three…two…," gesturing towards Carly and the love of his life.

As the show continued on Freddie began devising some way to make Sam admit that she loved him and much as he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: The idea for this story hit me while I was traveling to my extended families for Christmas. I am looking at making this somewhere between five and six chapters. I know that this first chapter is very short, but I wanted to kind of set the mood and provide a little background before the real plot takes off. Here is a shameless plea for attention: Please review my story.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


	2. Ruined

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Ruined

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Freddie paced back and forth across the living room of his apartment. He had moved out from his mothers just shortly after high school. His job as a freelance web designer allowed him to have plenty of free time for iCarly and the substantial income allowed him to always keep a supply of ham in the fridge. The reason for his ample supply of ham was also the reason behind his continued pacing.

His relationship with Sam was complicated to say the least. They were open about being together and as for physical expressions of their affection they were very open about that. Freddie had talked before about marrying Sam, but every time he brought it up Sam would make some face , claim that she would never marry a nub like him, or just change the subject all together.

Freddie had been shopping on the side for a ride that just screamed Sam; not an easy task to say the least. He hadn't made a true effort in that department yet, because getting Sam to admit she loved him too was becoming increasingly difficult. Freddie already knew that Sam was the only girl he wanted to spend his life with. A scratching noise brought Freddie back into the real world as he quickly sat down on his couch not wanting to give Sam any clues that he was thinking, and she loved to poke fun at him.

"Hey dork, where are you?" Sam yelled after picking the lock to his apartment. She stopped short eying her dork sitting on the couch a look of framed innocence about him.

"Sam, why won't you use the key I gave you?" Freddie asked patting the couch next to him inviting Sam to join him.

"Mama has to keep her skills sharp Freddifer," Sam answered jumping up and landing in Freddie's lap. Quickly his hands shot around her waist pulling her closer to him. Sam would never admit it out loud, but she really did enjoy the attention that Freddie lavished on her.

"Yes, but do you realize that I have had to replace fourteen locks since I moved into this apartment, because you keep breaking them?" Freddie spoke through her hair as he buried his face into the back of her neck placing light kisses along the neck line of her shirt.

Sam shuttered lightly as Freddie continued his attentions on her. He alternated between chaste kisses or lightly biting her neck then soothing it over with his tongue. Moving his hands in accordance with is lips Freddie brought his hands up along Sam's ribs. The moan that escaped her mouth was more than a victory in his mind. Freddie brought his lips up next to her ear, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know you do dork," Sam responded reaching back and wrapping her arms around Freddie's head hugging him.

Freddie stopped, turning Sam so he could look into her eyes. "But do you love me?" Freddie asked trying to make the question sound more casual than it really was.

Sam blinked a couple of times before standing up and pulling Freddie with her. "Come on, Mama wants some fried chicken."

Reluctantly Freddie stood, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her into a quick hug as they made their way out the door. "So where to?" Freddie asked as he locked the door behind him. "I hear T-Bo has returned to selling his fried chicken."

_Several Weeks Later_

"Yes, dinner for two at eight if you have it. Perfect, thank you so much," Freddie hung up the phone pulling out his PearPod and making the notation in his calendar. For the past couple of weeks Freddie had decided that it was time to take the next step so to speak. He was ready for Samantha Puckett to become Samantha Benson.

After looking through every jewelry store in the Seattle area he had finally located the perfect ring for Sam. It was not a traditional engagement ring, but Sam wasn't a traditional girl. Sometime in their Junior year of high school Freddie had finally met Melanie with Sam in the same room. He couldn't believe that they had been telling the truth the whole time.. After discovering the truth about Sam and Melanie, he and Melanie had become good friends. She was always willing to give him incite into Sam's mind whenever he needed help, and now he used that to his advantage.

One Saturday he had called up Melanie and asked her to meet him at the jeweler where he had purchased the ring. Like always, she was perfectly on time. "Hey Freddie, why are we here? I assume that it has something to do with Sam," Melanie spoke pulling Freddie out from his day dream.

"Hey Melanie, thanks for coming. Yeah, you know it is. I picked out the perfect engagement ring for Sam and I need your ring finger to size it. I hope that's okay with you?" Freddie asked belatedly.

"Yes it's okay. I didn't know you and Sam were finally that serious?" Melanie asked causing Freddie to stumble.

"Why do you say that? Did she say something?" Freddie asked grabbing a hold of Melanie's shoulders.

"No," she answered removing his hands from her shoulders. "Sam hasn't said anything. In fact she hasn't even hinted that she thought you were going to be popping the question anytime soon. I just figured that Sam paid more attention than that," Melanie commented following Freddie into the store.

It took about fifteen minutes and the jeweler had the size down. He told Freddie that it would be four or five days before the final ring would be ready. After paying for the adjustment, Freddie and Melanie headed out of the store back towards Bushwell Plaza. "Now promise me that you won't even hint at this to Sam," Freddie made Melanie promise while they were riding the elevator up to the Shay's apartment.

"You know I wouldn't ruin this surprise for you," Melanie promised before knocking on the door of Carly's apartment.

_Two Weeks Later_

Freddie finished adjusting the tie he was wearing. It was one that Sam had picked out for him on their first Christmas as a couple. Before Freddie could finish he heard a knock at the door. It surprised him, because Sam usually let herself in whether using the key or with a paperclip; the lock on the door never did seem to be able to keep her out. Freddie opened the door to reveal a startling sight before him.

Sam was dressed in a short skirt and beautiful blouse. Freddie nearly fell over taking in the sight of her. "W...o...w," Freddie barley managed to get out. "You look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks, you said that I needed to be dressed up for tonight. So are you going to let me in or are you planning on keeping me standing in the hall dork-face?" Sam said pushing past the stunned Freddie and into the apartment.

Without thinking Freddie walked up behind her pulling her tightly against his chest. He started placing chaste kisses along her neck. 'Wow she smells amazing,' he thought to himself before turning her around and capturing her lips with his. After a particularly long kiss he once again moved to her neck focusing on the area where her collarbone and neck intersected. Boy, did he have a weakness for that spot.

Sam, had to force herself mentally to ignore what Freddie was doing so she could speak without sounding completely out of breath. "Are we going to go to dinner or did mama get dressed up for nothing?" She asked.

Freddie smiled into her neck as he kissed her one final time before pulling away from her. "Okay Princess Puckett, lets go get you something to eat," Freddie gestured towards the door grabbing his jacket off the coat rack by the door.

Sam and Freddie walked into the most upscale restaurant in Seattle. Freddie gave his name to the host and they were seated in a booth over by the window looking out over the lake. 'Wow Fredward," Sam said. "I've never been seated that quickly." Freddie just smiled in response. "Okay, Queen of the Dorks, what's up? Why are you just sitting over there smiling like some crazed nut-job?"

"Come on Samantha, can't a guy smile lovingly at his girlfriend?"

Sam leaned in close to Freddie's face; their noses were almost touching. Reacting naturally Freddie closed his eyes and began to lean into the kiss he thought was coming. The pain was abrupt and sudden as Freddie quickly leaned back rubbing the red spot that now adorned his forehead. 'Hey, what was that for?" Freddie asked glaring at the blonde demon across the table.

Nonchalantly Sam sucked on her drink doing her best to keep her innocent face on and not burst out laughing. "I've told you before, do not call me Samantha in public."

'But I call you Samantha all the time when we are at the apartment?" Freddie responded looking hurt.

'That is in private; this is in public. A girl has to keep up her reputation."

'You know Sam, that doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah whatever; where's my dinner. I'm starving," Sam ended that conversation by picking up the menu and browsing through it.

Freddie toyed with the ring in his pocket. Nothing could ruin this evening. After they ordered they ate in companionable silence. After desert, of which Sam ate both his and hers. Freddie made his move. "Hey Sam, why don't we go for a walk around the lake?"

"Sure Freddork," Sam said laughing at the look on his face. "If I didn't pick on you, you would think I didn't like you," she responded.

"I know," Freddie grabbed Sam's hand, intertwining their fingers, and led her down by the lake. The sky was so beautiful and the weather was perfect. Pulling on Sam's hand he spun her around to face him. The look of surprise on her face made his heart melt.

Freddie reached up cupping her cheek in his hand, slowly he pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Pulling away Freddie knelt down; keeping a hold of Sam's left hand. The look of surprise, shock, and recognition on her face made Freddie smile. "Samantha Puckett, I love you more than anything else in the world, and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Freddie asked looking into the most beautiful set of blue eyes he had ever seen while preparing to slip the ring on her finger as soon as she said yes.

Freddie's smile began to falter when a response wasn't immediate. Taking stock of Sam's face it looked closed off. Without warning she pulled her hand from his taking a few steps back in the process. "I...I...I...just don't know," was all Sam said before turning and racing across the path back towards where the car was parked.

Freddie just slumped backwards onto his hands. He didn't know what to think. His mind was completely blank. The only thought that continued to enter was the fear that he may have just ruined the best thing he had ever had....

* * *

**A/N: I promise this is a Seddie fic; so I ask for your patience as the plot line continues to develop. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend as I will have ample time to work on it as Christmas draws ever closer. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far; I really appreciate all of the reviews.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	3. How Do You Feel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

******** Read the author's note to see how you can influence the final chapter. ********

**iJust Don't Know**

How Do You Feel

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Freddie just fell backwards onto the hard sidewalk. His mind refused to allow him to comprehend what had just taken place. The only recognition of this feeling was when he had first seen his grandmother dead for the first time. It wasn't real, and his mind wasn't going to let him make it real. The girl of his dreams and the absolute love of his life, had taken off running after he had asked her to marry him.

Freddie didn't know how long he sat there in the middle of the track that wrapped around the lake. He didn't notice the people that walked by, or even the few that asked if he was okay. The ring he had held in his hand lay forgotten by his feet. Anything and everything other than the rejection of Sam ceased to exist for him. The only thing in Freddie's world at that moment; was the complete destruction of it. All his dreams of a perfect future with Sam seemed to dissolve before his eyes. Like something that you see through a dense fog bank only to realize when you arrive that it was never really there.

A hard tapping on his shoulder brought Freddie back to reality. Turning he hoped to see Sam standing there. The smile that had threatened to break across his face quickly faded into one of confusion. "Excuse me sir," the police officer said, "the park and track closed over an hour ago. You will need to leave immediately."

Freddie stood as his body operated on autopilot and began moving to where he had parked the car. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed the cop looking his way eying his movements suspiciously. Freddie stopped in the parking lot looking around trying to figure out what was missing. Then it dawned on him; the car. Sam must have used the spare key he had given her a while back to get home or wherever she was heading. A short sad chuckle escaped him as he dug around in his jacket packet for his Pear-Phone. Freddie scrolled through his contact list finding the number he needed in short order. "Hello, I need to arrange a pickup," Freddie gave the address to the operator and sighed at the twenty minute delay of the taxi.

Freddie paced around the empty parking lot waiting for the taxi; the police officer still staring at him from his own patrol car. Finally the taxi driver pulled into the parking lot; waving sarcastically at the officer Freddie got in, giving directions to his apartment.

Freddie paid the taxi driver and headed into the apartment. He stopped outside of his door eying it with a great deal of trepidation. Slowly he inserted the key and opened the door. The apartment was pitch black, and Freddie felt a renewed pang of depression course through his body. Without even realizing it; Freddie had hoped that Sam would be there waiting for him.

Freddie headed towards his room and changed out of the suit he had been wearing. Looking over at the clock he groaned knowing that he was going to be getting back up in less than five hours. "Why me," he mumbled out loud before collapsing onto his bed.

Getting up the next morning was harder than Freddie could have possibly imagined. He hadn't really slept at all that whole night. He kept reliving Sam running away from him. Grumbling the whole way he stepped into the shower. After getting dressed he headed towards the Shay's apartment before he had to get to work. Two knocks on the door and Carly answered in her normal cheery way.

"Freddie, you look horrible, come in," Carly stepped aside to allow Freddie to walk in dropping on the couch with more force than necessary. "Freddie what happened, how did your proposal to Sam go?" she asked before sitting down on the couch.

"Dinner was great then we took a walk down by the lake. I asked Sam to marry me and she freaked out. She ran away from me! I just hope she was the one that took my car," Freddie looked at Carly as he spoke the smile that had been on her face a moment ago changing to one of concern.

"Have you heard from Sam?" Carly asked.

"No, I was kinda hoping that maybe she had called you after she left me. Carly, did I just ruin my relationship with Sam?" Freddie looked up with pleading eyes praying she would tell him everything was going to be alright.

"Freddie, I don't know. You know Sam, she has real problems with change sometimes. It took her forever to even admit that you two were an official couple," Carly patted Freddie's knee in a caring way before standing. "Do do you want some breakfast?"

Freddie glanced at his watch before answering, "No, I have to get back over to my place and get logged in. I have an upgrade I have to do today for one of my major clients." Freddie answered with a weak smile before standing and heading over towards the door. Waving a quick goodbye Freddie headed back towards his apartment.

Carly watched as her best friend left. She could almost feel the pain radiating off of him. She shuddered at the thought. Freddie was nothing else is not a completely committed person. He always gave himself 100% to whatever he was doing. She remembered when he had been in love with her; nothing could sway him from it. Then when he fell in love with Sam, he gave his heart to her.

"I don't think I could have given Sam that much power over me," Carly thought to herself as she went about making breakfast for her and Spencer. While she moved about the kitchen, Carly absentmindedly wondered when Sam would be gracing her apartment.

The knock she had been expecting came around noon. Carly opened the door to reveal Sam in her trademark shorts and hoodie. "Freddie isn't here is he?" Sam asked peering around Carly's shoulder. "No Sam, he is back at his apartment. What happened?" she asked pulling Sam into the apartment.

"I don't know Carls, I just got scared," Sam looked to her friend pleading for her understanding.

"Sam, I know for a fact that it bothers you that Freddie seems to love you no matter what you do to him, but Freddie is that all or nothing kind of guy. For the past six years as far as he was concerned you were his entire world. When he cam by this morning he looked really bad."

Sam gave a dark chuckle in response. "Do you think that is what I wanted to hear? That I have managed to crush the one person that cares about me as more than just a friend. That I have just managed to destroy any chance at a relationship that I may ever have?" Sam glared at Carly daring her to claim that it wasn't true.

Carly reached out and grabbed Sam's shoulders giving her a shake. "You weren't listening Sam. You may have really hurt Freddie, but if I know him at all, he is waiting for you to show up. I mean come on the guy is a glutton for punishment when the punishment comes from you," Carly tried to make a joke out of the situation, but neither thought it was all that funny.

"Sam," Carly asked any hint of humor leaving her voice. "Do you love him? I know you like him and I know that you have fun with him, but do you love him?" Carly looked directly into her best friends eyes.

"I don't know," Sam said in a defeated voice. "I care about him Carly, but is it love? I just don't know. I can't stand the thought of causing him pain if I don't really love him. Then I just react and hurt him more than I could ever imagine. I saw his face when I left Carly. I think he would have looked less hurt if I had shot him." Her normal voice breaking out on the last part.

Carly smiled at Sam's little speech. "I think you have just answered the question."

"What do you mean I have just answered the question?" Sam asked eying Carly with extreme skepticism.

"You just told me that it bothers you when you hurt him and that you hate causing him pain. It sounds like you love him Sam. You know he is in his apartment right now working. Just go over to him and tell him that you love him," Carly suggested giving her friend a little push towards the door.

Sam remained planted right where she was. "I can't do that," Sam said hanging her head allowing her face to be covered by her hair.

"Well, why not?" Carly asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Look if I go back to him he will be all happy and ready continue right where we left off. The problem is that I don't know what I want. You may be right, and I may love him, but there has got to be someone better for Freddie than I am. Like I said all I do is hurt him than apologize for it later. As much of a dork as he is; he deserves someone that can be nice to him without being mean to him all at the same time. He deserves someone better," Sam stated rising her head and staring directly into Carly's eyes.

"Sam, I think if you do what I think you are planning on doing, you may hurt him and yourself more than you could possibly imagine. Just be sure you know what you are doing before you do it. Now, lets get some lunch I'm starving," Carly tried to brighten the mood standing and dragging the blonde girl with her.

_Later That Afternoon_

After spending the entire day talking to Carly, Sam had finally made up her mind on what she was going to do about Freddie. Sam laughed at herself. She had never spent this much time thinking about anything. Granted this was a choice of either marrying the dork or breaking up with him. Both options caused her stomach to flip, but she owed him a choice. Now whether he was going to like her choice or not was still up in the air. How do you judge how much you have hurt another person when the damage isn't physical? How do you tell when you have broken a person's heart enough times that they cannot forgive you?

Sam puzzled over these questions while she climbed the stairs towards Freddie's apartment. She could have taken the elevator, but she needed some time to think without Carly voicing her opinion. Her hands where shaking when she knocked on his door, knowing that he would answer. She never knocked on Freddie's door, she either just walked in or picked the lock. She could hear the faint rustling of Freddie approaching the door and the distinctive click of the lock.

Sam's breath caught in her throat as she looked at Freddie. His shock was mirrored on her face. Man, Carly wasn't joking; he did look horrible. Taking a deep breath Sam steadied herself. "Freddie, we need to talk; can I come in?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the torture of Freddie. I have noticed that if you have Freddie hurt Sam emotionally people get mad at you, but Sam can hurt Freddie and people are okay with it. I really don't understand that , but such is the way of fiction.**

**I think I am only going to write one more chapter to this story; the chapter will pick up directly after this one. I have not decided 100% on the outcome of Sam's decision. Therefore I will make this a poll of sorts. In your reviews let me know how you would like this to end. This will be a participation ending and therefore regardless of how I would like this to end I will let the audience make the final decision. So does Sam admit she loves him and ask Freddie to forgive her reaction or does Sam deny any feelings of love and leave Freddie? I leave the decision to you...**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. You make writing worth it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	4. No

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly of any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

********** This will **NOT** be the last chapter **********

**iJust Don't Know**

No

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Without thinking Freddie stepped to the side to allow Sam to enter. She walked in while she studied the floor allowing her long hair to frame and cover her face. Sam sat down in the only chair in the living room. Freddie walked behind the couch holding onto it for support without trying to look like that was what he was doing. "Sam," Freddie began praying that he would be able to keep his voice level during the conversation. "I'm sorry..."

He was interrupted by Sam suddenly standing, a flashing anger spilling out around her. "You're sorry," she yelled spitting the words out like they were acid on her tongue. "I run away from your proposal and then take your truck making you walk home and you're sorry? How Freddie, tell me how damn it," Sam collapsed back into the arm chair a single sob escaping her.

Freddie desperately wanted to go over and comfort her, but he was afraid of that anger. Sam could do a lot of damage in a short period of time when she was mad. Freddie may not be that little kid anymore, but he never did know how to use force where Sam was concerned.

"Freddie, I have hurt you over and over again," Sam spoke through her hair. "I have physically and emotionally abused you for so many years," Sam looked up her face covered by her hair. "And there you stand fighting yourself to come over and comfort me; like I deserve your affection."

Freddie stood rooted to the side of the couch. He couldn't make sense of what Sam was saying. Yes, she had been mean and cruel, but when she was nice nothing else mattered. He knew he loved her with every fiber in his being and with every piece of his soul. How could that angelic creature ever believe she wasn't deserving of his affection. "Sam, I..."

Once again he was interrupted by Sam, "Freddie just sit down; I'm not finished talking yet." Freddie did as he was told and sat down on the couch an unusual fear welling up inside him. "Freddie, I can't do this. Tell me this is some kind of joke. A long term prank where you never really loved me. I could take that and I could understand that, but I can't make sense out of you actually caring for me; actually loving me. So just answer this Freddie; do you really and truly love me?" Sam continued to look out from the curtain of her hair.

Freddie desperately tried to figure out why he was all of a sudden scared; like he was about to take a step into the dark and didn't know for sure where the next step was. "Sam, I love you more than anything else in this world. You are the most..."

"Stop right there Freddie," Sam interrupted him again for the third time. "Even I am not this mean. Freddie, I don't love you. I never have loved you, and I will never will. I don't want to keep leading you on, so I think we should go ahead and end this. You were a lot of fun, but even I can't hurt you this much," Sam was surprised that she could make her voice sound so confident and sure. Standing she started for the door expecting her dork to grab a hold of her arm to keep her from leaving. When she didn't feel the expected pressure she turned to look at Freddie for the first time after telling him she didn't love him.

She was taken back by what she saw. Freddie was always every expressive with his eyes; love, hate, fear, joy, sadness, no matter how tough he was trying to ask you could always tell what he was feeling by looking into his eyes. What Sam saw in them now scared her more than anything had ever scared her. Dangling from the eleventh story of a building by one leg; hadn't chilled her to the core like what he saw in her dorks eyes. He looked towards the chair she had been sitting in. They showed nothing, not sadness or rejection, just nothing. Steeling what was left of her courage Sam opened the door and left; racing towards Carly's place before she broke down in the hallway.

"She doesn't love me, she doesn't love me, she doesn't love me," that horrible thought continued to work its way through the mind and soul of Fredward Benson. Where once the flames of passion had once passed, now passed the cool of death. Freddie shut down, feeling nothing, thinking nothing. He was so out of it that he didn't even hear the door to the apartment shut signaling the end. Nothing mattered anymore, not work, not family, not iCarly, nothing mattered. The thread that had held him to life was severed as he drifted off into nothingness.

Desperately Sam banged on the door to the Shay's apartment. When Carly opened the door her smile faltered into one of sadness. "You didn't just do what I have been telling you not to do?" Carly asked pulling Sam in.

"I had to Carly, Freddie deserves someone better than me."

"Samantha Puckett, you go right back up there and tell him that you love him. How could you break up with him?" Carly lashed out verbally at Sam.

Sam didn't even notice Carly using her full name. "Carly, you didn't see his face. Nothing I have ever done in the past equals what I did tonight."

"What do you mean, I'm sure Freddie is sad, but if you go up there I'm sure that he will welcome you back. You two belong together." Carly dropped down beside Sam again.

"Carly you are not listening. I told Freddie that I have never loved him nor will I ever love him."

"What!!!" Carly screamed jumping up again. "I thought you just broke up with him. You told him you didn't love him. Are you fucking crazy?" Carly yelled covering her mouth quickly when she realized what she had said.

"His face, I have never seen that face before Carly," Sam said looking into her best friend's eyes hoping to find some solution to her problem.

"How hurt was he?" Carly asked sitting back down. "I mean was he crying or what?"

"No," Sam answered. "He just sat there staring ahead. That spark that meant so much to me was gone," Sam explained looking once again at the tips of her shoes.

"Wow," was all Carly could think to respond with for a moment. "Well, we can fix this. Tomorrow when Freddie shows up for rehearsal you can come clean about your feelings. That will give him a couple of days to straighten out and you a couple of days to really figure out how you feel, and don't lie to me you are as in love with that boy as he is with you."

_The Afternoon before Rehearsal_

It was 45 minutes till rehearsal and Freddie still hadn't shown up. Freddie was always at least an hour early to make sure that all of the equipment was working properly. "Sam have you heard anything from Freddie?" Carly asked. The blonde just looked up and then back down at her phone.

A quick beep on Carly's Pear-Phone signaled an incoming email. Carly quickly scanned through the email gasping as she dropped the phone. "What?" Sam asked picking up the phone from the ground and reading what was on the screen. Her mind blanked as she read the email from Freddie:

Carly,

I apologize for the late notice of this email. I do not mean to be the cause of any delays in the airing of iCarly. Please take this letter as my official resignation from iCarly. While yes I know that you have never paid me for my services I still believe that I owe you this letter as explanation of my actions.

Due to recent developments within my life I have decided that I need to change several key points to be able to continue. First, and I am sorry for this, I will have to discontinue any further involvement in iCarly. Working on the web show with you and Sam has been one of the highlights of my life and I thank you for that opportunity. I wish you great luck with the show.

Second, there are too many reminders of past memories to continue living in Bushwell Plaza. This piece is where I truly beg your forgiveness. I have decided to move to another city as I cannot bear to face.... Anyway, I hope you will be able to forgive my lack of proper goodbyes.

Carly, I have loved you as a sister for a longtime now and I hope you can forgive my behavior as I know that it in inexcusable. You are my best friend and for that I will always be immensity grateful. I have made a few arrangement for my replacement on iCarly. You should be receiving a list of people that will be able to fill the position until you decide on the official replacement.

I look forward to watching you and Sam continue with iCarly, it will be my little reminder of happy times. Before you go getting any ideas of changing this situation, please remember that everything has finally been let out in the open and so there is nothing to change. I now know how Sam really feels and that is all I have ever asked from her. Don't let the problems between me and her affect your friendship.

Sincerely,

Fredward Benson

Both girls looked towards each other before making a made dash towards the elevator. When the doors didn't open immediately open they made a mad dash for the stairs. They arrived at Freddie's apartment moments after the email had been sent. "Freddie open this door right now," Carly yelled through the door. Sam pulled out the key she never used and opened the door.

The room was dark, moving towards the bedrooms each girl took one looking for Freddie. None of his tech gear was in the apartment, only the furniture. "Where do you think he went?" Carly asked looking over at Sam. She was holding a single piece of paper. 'What's that?"

"It's a letter addressed to me," Sam said handing the paper over to Carly.

Dear Sam,

I imagine that after you left you went straight to Carly's place; which is why I did not. I will say that if I know Carly at all she will have tried to convince you to come back up here, and it is at times like this when I am glad you have such a stubborn personality. I am sorry for disrupting iCarly, but I thought that it would be better if I did not stick around and cause awkward feelings between us. While I cannot be 100% sure that you will find this note before the movers arrive to take the remaining items I have set their date back a little ways to allow you ample time to search through the place.

You will find everything that you have ever left in the apartment either on purpose or by accident placed in a box on the bed in the bedroom. I hope that you will excuse the one item I did keep. It is the shirt you used to wear when you stayed the night, I hope you don't mind.

I hope that you will find that right person in your life, the one that you can love. I look forward to watching you on iCarly so don't disappoint me. I know you don't want to here this last part, but I had to say it at least one more time. I love you Samantha Puckett, and I hope the absolute best for your future.

Sincerely,

Your Dork

Carly read the letter and looked over at Sam. She watched as a single tear fell down her best friends face. Sam turned to face her friend, "Carly, did I just ruin the best thing I ever had?"

* * *

**A/N: I want to start off by thanking the ones who inspired me to write this chapter and to keep this story going for a little bit longer: ****i have The OCD****, ****Luiz4200****, ****sentimental hearts****, ****deviocity****, ****kikimalfoy****, ****Crazii-fan4all****, ****seddieFTW****, AlwaysDreamingAway, and everyone else that has reviewed the other two chapters. I want to apologize for rescinding my statement that I will only be posting one more chapter. I just had to keep going with my train of thought. The votes still count towards the eventual ending, but I thought a little more development wouldn't hurt. Thank you all for your participation and please keep voting. I really appreciate it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	5. Location

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Location

By: Tech-Man

* * *

After Sam had left, Freddie just continued to sit there and stare at the chair where she had been sitting. He couldn't believe that after six years with the greatest girl on the planet it was over. He thought about all the places he had taken her, all the moments the two of them had shared. She had been his first for everything a teenage boy uses to mark his progression towards being a man, and after a great deal of thinking he had even decided that his professed love for Carly had been no more than an attempt to reach adulthood faster; believing that falling in love with an attractive girl was a prerequisite of that journey. So Sam had even been his first real love as well.

Freddie eventually hoisted himself off the couch and made his way towards his computer. He had a great deal of work to do and not very long to get it accomplished in. He quickly emailed all of his contacts that he had worked with over the years asking if any would be interested in working as an unpaid intern for the weekly production of iCarly. He asked all responses to be emailed before the end of the week to Carly's account.

Logging into the iCarly site he quickly searched for the areas with the lowest number of viewers. He found a perfect town in Florida. There was only a single hit from that location and it had been back when they were still in high school. It was the perfect place to escape. Freddie immediately began putting together his travel plans.

He knew that Carly would leave him alone at least until the next rehearsal for iCarly. He thought that maybe Sam's stubborn personality could give him at least that much time to take care of what he needed to do. He didn't think either of them would ever actually forgive him for leaving without saying goodbye, but he knew that if they asked he would never be able to leave, and this move was paramount to his psychological survival.

So he needed to be gone before they figured out he had left Seattle. Opening his email account he quickly typed out a letter to Carly and set it on a delay send timer. Then he hand wrote his letter to Sam. It took him several hours of digging through the apartment to locate the various items that Sam had left. Opening the closet he saw the shirt she had always worn to bed. It used to be his, but he had given it to her when she started staying over on a nightly basis.

He had to stop a moment to force the image of Sam in his shirt from his head. Without even thinking he had brought the shirt up to his face and inhaled. The smell of Sam, something sweet and beautiful with a hint of fried chicken swirled around his brain. For a moment he couldn't remember how to stand up straight and collapsed onto the bed, and in just seconds he was lost to sleep.

When Freddie awoke he found that he was still clinging to the shirt. A sad smile crossed his face as he continued where he had left off going through the apartment. It was kind of funny that most of the items that Sam had left where things that he had given her on various occasions. Absentmindedly he wondered if she would even keep this stuff of just throw it all away as soon as she found it. He hoped she would at least keep the stuff as a reminder of happy times; maybe not though. The last thing he did was to fold the note to Sam he had written and place it on the coffee table in the living room, before continuing on with the rest of his plans.

Ordering a delivery of special boxes he began packing up his computer equipment. Most of what he owned was technological in one sense or another. After everything was packed he called the company that had delivered the boxes and gave them his new temporary address in Florida. Then after packing a single bag of clothes, along with the shirt, he made his way towards the Seattle-Tacoma airport.

While waiting for the plane he called and made arrangements with the hotel management to sublease his apartment until his lease finally expired. He arranged for a moving company to come in and pack all of his other belongings and ship them to his new address. He left strict instructions that no one was to know his new address. After taking care of everything he could Freddie closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next scheduled iCarly rehearsal wasn't until the day after tomorrow. He would be long gone before Carly could have a chance to stop him. He really doubted that Sam would be too terribly bothered by having him leave. This way he wouldn't be there to continually bother her with his love. He had felt bad about always bugging Carly in junior high and part of high school; he wasn't going to do that to Sam. No, she deserved someone that was able to accept her feelings and leave them at that.

Freddie's plane landed in Florida around three in the afternoon local time. Since the only bag he brought with him was small enough to be considered carry-on he didn't worry about finding his way to baggage claim. Instead, he rented a car and drove the hour and a half to the town he was now going to be calling home.

He rented a single bedroom house that over looked one of the parks in town. The town only had a population of a little over fourteen thousand. Freddie was once again extremely happy with the fact that his job had no geographical location that he had to be near. Pulling into his new drive way he surveyed his new surroundings. They looked nothing like the hotel in Seattle where he had spent the vast majority of his life. It was nice that he would be able to just forget about the past and start fresh.

He smiled to himself at that thought. Yeah right, like he could ever forget Sam. The way a smirk always played on her lips or how her beautiful hair framed her face perfectly; thinking of her brought a single tear to his eyes that he quickly wiped away. Sam had made her choice and even if he didn't like it he did respect her enough to not force his choice on her. Whoever she did end up with he knew would never be good enough for her, but so long as she was happy with him that's all that mattered.

His computer arrived a few hours later and after getting everything hooked up he set it to record the next iCarly. Freddie wasn't sure that he would be able to watch the show, but he had promised them that he would; so at the very least he would record it and maybe when he really needed to see Sam's face again he would watch it. Freddie mentally kicked himself for bringing her up again. If he was going to start a new life then he needed to stop living in the past.

##########

Sam dropped back into the chair she had occupied just a few days ago. Desperately she tried to hold herself together. She didn't want to breakdown in front of Carly. Truthfully Sam had never expected this of the dork. She figured he would come begging her to come back or something like what he did to Carly for all those years. She never expected that he would believe her completely and leave just so he wouldn't bother her.

All those years of pulling different pranks on him and labeling him as the most gullible person on the planet, and he still believed everything she said. Didn't he know that she loved him, wasn't the fact that she had been faithful to him for six years given him the clue that he was more than just a free dinner. I mean come on her last few relationships hadn't lasted more than a couple of weeks.

Then it hit her, she had asked him for the absolute truth of whether or not he loved her. He had given her complete truth and she fed him back a lie; a lie that he swallowed without a second thought. A snapping of fingers brought Sam out of her reverie.

"Sam, are you okay? You went all catatonic on me there for a minute," Carly asked standing in front of her best friend.

"Carly," Sam barely managed to choke out. "What did I do?"

"I don't know," was all Carly could think of to say. She could see the pain written on her best friends face. "Okay Sam, one more time. When you told him that you didn't love him, what was his reaction?"

Sam looked towards Carly where she had moved over to the couch. In almost the exact same position that Freddie had been sitting. "Nothing, he just looked ahead, he didn't look sad or hurt. He didn't show anything."

Carly nodded like she really understood what Sam was saying. She was mentally searching through every possible place that Freddie could go to. "I've got it!!" she screamed almost scaring Sam.

You've got what?" Sam asked still struggling to hold everything inside.

"Ms. Benson," Carly said like that explained everything. The look on Sam's face obviously meant that she didn't understand Carly's solution to the problem. "Freddie would never leave Seattle without telling his mom where he was going. All we have to do is get her to tell us where Freddie went. Then, when we know where he is at we go after him." Carly looked at Sam wondering why she wasn't dancing around happy that they had found a way to locate Freddie.

"Carly," Sam began. "Think about it. Why would his mom tell the person that made her son move away where he went?" Sam stared wondering why that smile on Carly's face didn't even seem to falter at this attack on her plan.

"Because Sam, I know Freddie. He would never tell his mother that you were the reason that he moved." Fresh pain crossed Sam's face causing Carly to wince in response. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to say that," Carly quickly apologized. "I just meant that knowing Freddie he would never want anyone to think badly of you."

"Wow," Sam muttered hanging her head in shame. "I have the one guy in the world that believes I can do no wrong and I convince him that he doesn't mean anything to me."

"Come on Sam, you said it yourself, you thought he deserved someone better. And I don't really believe that you knew how much he meant to you until he was gone. Now come on, we have to go see Ms. Benson."

"You go see her Carly, I'm just going to say here," Sam muttered before getting up and heading towards the back of the apartment.

She could tell that Sam was having a hard time coping with Freddie leaving. Her best friend had finally found the one thing that could bring her down, if only she had realized it sooner. She desperately wanted to comfort her, but if she was going to get Freddie back she needed to go talk to Ms. Benson. Carly left Freddie's apartment with one last look at Sam's retreating figure.

##########

Carly stood across the hall from her and Spencer's apartment. She really couldn't believe that Ms. Benson had never moved. After Freddie moved into his own apartment she had expected the Ms. Benson would move at least to a smaller unit, but I guess she enjoyed the extra room. Hesitantly she reached up and knocked twice on the door. When there was no response forthcoming she tried the door handle; too much time hanging around Sam. The sight inside caused her to gasp out loud covering her mouth with her hand.

The living room was a mess and in the middle of the floor sat Freddie's mother crying softly. Carefully, Carly made her way into the apartment and over to the slumped figure of Ms. Benson. "Ms. Benson is everything okay?" Carly asked reaching down and patting the older woman on the shoulder.

Faster than Carly would have thought possible Ms. Benson turned glaring at her. Then her face softened and she reached out grabbing a hold of Carly. "He left. My little Freddikins left me," Ms. Benson continued to cry into Carly's shoulder.

Eventually she stopped and looked up at Carly silently pleading for help. "Come here," Carly instructed; leading Ms. Benson over to the sofa. Did Freddie tell you where he was going?"

The question brought on another onslaught of tears. "No, he told me he had to leave. My baby didn't even give me his new address," she continued to cry. Ms. Benson seemed to just dissolve into her tears forgetting entirely about Carly's presence.

Deciding she couldn't do anything else Carly stood and headed towards the door hoping to find Sam. It wasn't like Freddie to leave his mom out of the loop on anything. She wondered if that initial glare had been in case Sam had walked through the door. For the longest time Ms. Benson hadn't made a secret of disliking the fact that her son and the delinquent were together. If only she knew how much Freddie leaving had hurt Sam. Then again, if Sam hadn't hurt Freddie none of this would be happening.

Carly reached her apartment to see Spencer talking on the phone. She walked towards the kitchen needing something to drink and caught one side of the conversation.

"No, I haven't seen her all day," Spencer stopped and listened for a moment. "Well, Carly just walked in the door why don't you ask her?" Spencer's face changed to a look of confusion for a moment then to one of understanding. "Okay, well take care........Bill." Spencer hung up the phone eying Carly.

"Who was on the phone?" Carly asked sitting down on the couch and pulling out her phone.

"Oh just an old friend," Spencer answered quickly before heading into his room.

"Spencer," Carly cried out bringing him back out of his room. "Freddie left," Carly started crying as soon as the words left her mouth. She had been so careful to keep it all together while she had been around Sam and Ms. Benson, but with Spencer she could finally let the hurt show.

Spencer sat down next to his little sister wrapping his arms around her. "I know, I know, but if Freddie left don't you think he had a good reason for it?" Spencer tried to reason with her.

Sniffling she looked up, "but he didn't even say goodbye."

Spencer just rubbed soothing circles on Carly's back. "Look, Freddie needed to start fresh. If he thinks that moving away from Sam will help him move on with his life then we should respect that."

"Spencer that sounds way too grown up for you," Carly accused looking at her brother like he had sprouted a second head.

"Well, think about it," Spencer said standing up and moving towards the front door. "Socko said he needed me to come by so I'll be back later." Spencer shut the door quickly behind him leaving a confused Carly behind.

Something about Spencer's reaction to her question had bothered her. Reaching over she picked up the phone and flipped through the caller ID. The only number she didn't recognize was from a 904 area code. Getting up she walked over to the computer on the desk and searched for the area code. "Florida?" she asked out loud. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam almost breaking down her front door.

Sam stormed into the Shay's apartment. "That jerk!!" Sam yelled a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there since her and Freddie's breakup.

Carly stood rushing over to Sam as her friend collapsed onto the couch. "What happened?" Carly asked sitting back down.

:The movers came by while I was still there," Sam began the anger apparent in her voice. "They started packing up all of his stuff." Her voice broke on the last part. "I asked them where they were shipping everything. The told me that they had specific instructions to not divulge anything about destination of the packages."

Carly stared at Sam as she ground her teeth together. "If that nub thinks that he can keep his location a secret from me then he is dead wrong," Sam declared punching the arm of the couch.

"What did you do to the movers?" Carly hesitantly asked knowing how Sam acted when she was in this kind of mood.

"Nothing," Sam smiled looking over at her best friend. "There were too many of them for me to actually do anything." Both girls smiled at the statement. Sam was smiling because for the first time in several days she was feeling more herself, and Carly was smiling knowing that if the real Sam was poking through the pain then her friend would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story. I really appreciate all of the reviews; they mean a great deal. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much the last. You are all a great inspiration. And yes, you can all be excited Sam is back!!  
**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!!**


	6. Phone Calls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Phone Calls

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Carly and Sam immediately set to the task of trying to locate Freddie. They went back upstairs to try and talk some sense into the movers, but when they arrived they had already left. "Damn, they're fast," Sam said looking into the empty apartment. "Carly, who else would know where he could have gone?" she asked putting key back into her back pocket.

Carly's stopped a moment watching Sam; it amazed her that all it took to get Sam back to acting normal was to make her mad. Who would have ever thought that Freddie would have that kind of an effect on her? Sam broke Carly away from her thoughts by repeatedly waving her hand in front of her face. "Carly, it's my job to space out; you need to figure out how to find Freddie."

Blinking Carly focused on Sam, "My job? How is it my job to find your former boyfriend?" Carly demanded placing her right hand on her hip and glaring at Sam in mock indignation.

Once again a rare look of hurt crossed Sam's eyes before they hardened into a steel resolve. Her trademark smirk played along her lips as she smiled at the brunette standing across the hall from her. "It's not your job to find MY boyfriend," Sam stated with complete confidence and authority. "It's your job to find your Tech-Producer."

A giggle escaped from Carly, and before she knew it they were both laughing. "Well, I guess you got me there," she quipped before play punching Sam on the shoulder. "So he's still your boyfriend?" Carly asked pointing out Sam's exact words.

"Well, I want him to be," Sam answered solemnly.

"Do you want him to be more?" Carly asked trying to sound not interested.

Sam didn't even pay attention, "I don't know; I just know that I want him back."

"Good," was Carly's simple answer, "So where do we go from here?"

"Groovy Smoothie," Sam answered already taking off towards the elevator. "I'm thirsty and Mama needs her Blueberry Blitz."

Sam slammed the door of the Groovy Smoothie open catching the attention of everyone inside. "What?" She demanded, the crowd quickly returning their attention to their own tables. Sam made her way towards the counter where T-Bo was currently pushing a stick through thick slices of honey smoked ham.

"Want some ham?" T-Bo asked offhandedly.

Sam was nearly salivating at the stick of ham that T-Bo was waving in front of her. "Yes, I'll take the stick and a Blueberry Blitz," Sam reached out and grabbed the ham from T-Bo.

Carly watched as Sam headed towards their normal table then suddenly changed direction heading to the table in the far corner. "I guess that means I have to pay for her food too?" Carly asked no one in particular before making her order and paying for everything.

She joined Sam at the table, the stick of ham lay bare on the table. With the lightening reflexes that Sam had, where food was concerned of course, she snatched her smoothie from Carly's hand and began to inhale it. "You know Sam," Carly started out. "You could slow down a little bit."

Sam's response was a single glare before returning to her smoothie. In short time the sucking sound of an empty cup could be heard coming from Sam. "That was great," Sam announced before relaxing back into her chair. "I haven't eaten in a few days," she said rubbing her now full stomach.

Carly just stared at her. "What do you mean you haven't eaten in a few days?" she asked sitting her smoothie down on the table.

Sam made an attempt to look ashamed. "You know that I normally eat at or with Freddie, and he hasn't been here in a few days so I haven't eaten. Besides, I really haven't felt very hungry," Sam answered like it was the end of the conversation.

Carly on the other hand was not going to let her friend of the hook that easily. Thinking back over the past week she couldn't remember Sam ever raiding their refrigerator like normal. "Sam, you've been over at my place a lot these last few days, why haven't you grabbed anything to eat?"

"I really wasn't all that hungry, but now I'm better so let's just drop it okay?" Sam gave her a very pointed stare causing the petite brunette to squirm under her gaze.

"Fine," was Carly's entire response, "So, you know Freddie better than anyone. Where do you think he would go?"

Sam seemed to really be thinking on the question. "I really don't know. I know that where ever he is; he is going to wish he was someplace else when I find him."

Carly couldn't help herself; the way Sam wanted to desperately find Freddie, but threatened his life at every point was just too much for her. She started laughing nearly dropping her smoothie in the process.

"Hey, what about that chip that Mrs. Benson had planted in Freddie? You know, the one that she used to find us in Japan," Carly asked her laughter stopping suddenly when the idea hit.

Sam just sighed looking across the table towards Carly. "No, I helped Freddie cut it out after we started dating."

Carly just shook her head taking another sip of her smoothie. "Have you figured out what you are going to say to him when you find him?"

"Well," Sam smiled with an evil glint in her eyes, "Let's just say that I have a few ideas."

Both girls sat in companionable silence while they finished their smoothies. "Hey," Carly started as her and Sam started out the door of the Groovy Smoothie. "Why don't we start digging through the everything that Freddie left upstairs in the studio and see if there are any clues to where he could have gone?"

"You know that sounds a awful lot like one of those stupid detective stories you are always reading," Sam accused as they made their way into Bushwell Plaza.

Pushing the button for the elevator Carly looked over at Sam a little embarrassed. "I just finished another one," she admitted as the doors dinged open.

"Carls one day you are going to have to learn that life isn't like what you read in books or watch on TV." Once upstairs they began tearing through the studio looking for any of Freddie's out of state contacts.

##########

Spencer sat in Ms. Benson's living room. He was explaining the call he had received from Freddie. She sat in an unusual silence as Spencer gave her the entire message that Freddie had given him. Her only question was made mute by the phone ringing.

"Hello," Marissa answered in what almost passed as a normal tone of voice.

"Sorry mom," was Freddie's greeting.

"How could you do that to me," she yelled through the phone. Freddie just sat on the other end letting her get it all out of her system. Dating Sam had given Freddie a new level of patience when people wanted to yell and scream at him.

"Mom, please listen," Freddie began in a soothing tone of voice. "I had to leave for my own peace of mind. I couldn't stay in Seattle anymore.

"But why," his mom interrupted.

"Look, Sam and I broke up and I was not going to cause either of us more pain than was necessary. I had to financial backing to be able to move without worrying about finding a new job. Besides, Sam and Carly are best friends and I was not going try and make Carly choose Sam or me."

"But you didn't have to leave. You could have just not seen them anymore," Ms. Benson said with full confidence. "Now where are you?"

"Mom, you aren't listening. I moved for my benefit and you need to accept that. I moved to Florida okay. Besides, who doesn't like the sunshine," Freddie's lame attempt was met with silence on the other end.

"Fredward give me your new address and telephone number. If I can't convince you to come back home then I will come to you," Ms. Benson demanded picking up a pen and post-it pad from the table.

"Mom, I don't want you to move down here. Besides you never know. In a few months I may want to move back to Seattle," Freddie lied trying to prevent his worst nightmare from coming true.

It took nearly thirty minutes to convince his mother that he would visit often and that she didn't need to move down to Florida with him. Spencer sat on the opposite couch and listened to the exchange. His conversation with Freddie had been quite in depth as to the reason he had left. Spencer couldn't really fault him for leaving. Spencer's mind eventually began to wander as the conversation dragged on to new ideas for sculptures rattled around in his head.

Ms. Benson confirming the address and telephone number broke through his thought. "Okay, sweetie. Remember mom loves you and remember to eat healthy. Love you Freddie." His mom hung up the phone and looked over at Spencer.

"He's a good kid and he'll be okay," Spencer answered her unspoken question. "Well, I had better get dinner started. We're having spaghetti tacos tonight, want to come over?"

"No thank you," Ms. Benson answered. "I have to check out where my Freddie is now living." Spencer smiled to himself opening the door to the Benson's apartment as the door to his closed.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so short. I know where I want to pick up with chapter seven, but I really couldn't add much more to this chapter without just putting random filler. Hopefully, chapter seven will be out by this weekend and I can get this story completed so I can finish the others I have been working on.**

**Once again, I would like to thank those that have taken the time to read and review this story. Your support means a lot.**


	7. Revelations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Revelations

By: Tech-Man

* * *

It had been more than three months since the day Freddie had decided to leave Seattle. He was slowly adjusting to his new town, with the vigor you would expect from a condemned man. It had taken him a little less than a week to figure out where the grocery store was and that there was not a decent tech store within a hundred miles of his house. That sucked, but the benefits of not having anyone recognize him or he recognize them was great.

Freddie spent most of his time alone; his neighbors for the most part were all retirees. Every once in a while one of them would invite the bachelor neighbor over for lunch or dinner, but these were often just uncomfortable occurrences. He fell onto his couch, it had been a really bad idea to have all of his furniture brought here from Seattle. Every time he looked at the couch he was reminded of the times he and Sam had been on the couch. Maybe sometime next weekend he would go and get new furniture to decorate the place.

Reaching over he turned on the TV changing the channel over to the Pear network. It basically was about their latest technology, user tips, and other things like that. Freddie worked off the shirt that he had been wearing and tossed it across the room into the dirty laundry basket. "What a day..." Freddie mumbled to himself moving to lay on the couch only half paying attention to the TV.

A low scratching from the front door woke Freddie up. Looking around it took a minute for him to realize that he fell asleep and that it was now well past ten. Looking over at the source of the scratching the front door swung open to reveal a person. Freddie's first reaction was that he was about to be robbed. He wasn't afraid, and maybe that was because fencing has really toned him or maybe it was because he was still half asleep. Then the person stepped forward into the low light from the TV.

Freddie went from being confident that he could handle the present situation to being scared for his life. It wasn't some thug trying to rip off his TV or other possessions; no it was his worst nightmare come to life. In the door of his new home stood Sam. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail that hung around her neck. The hoodie that she was wearing was solid black as was the pants and boots. Her hands were covered by black gloves. His heart took off like a helicopter blade as sweat began to pool on his forehead.

"Sam," he spoke the words hesitantly hoping that he wouldn't scare her away; or hoping to scare her away. Without a single word she moved into the house keeping her face hidden by the over hang of the hoodie. "Sam, please say something," Freddie pleaded with her. She didn't say anything and moved towards him until she was directly in front of him. "Please Sam."

Her hand moved causing him to flinch. She removed her gloves and pushed back her hoodie. The look on her face caused him to pale visibly and the smirk on her mouth grew more pronounced. Since Freddie was still laying on the couch she straddled his lap her hands placed on his chest. God, he had missed that weight on his chest and lap. Her smell swirled around him and for the first time in months he felt okay. Like that hole in his chest had closed allowing him to feel again.

Without thinking it through Freddie reached up and cupped her face in his hands. Her shiver sent a similar feeling though him as he guided her face down to his capture her lips with his for the first time in far too long. She deepened the kiss and Freddie responded by running his hands down her back till he found the edge of her shirt and slide his hands underneath. He gasped into her mouth as she lightly nibbled on his bottom lip in response.

Freddie moved her face back up so he could look into her eyes. "God Sam, I love you. I know you don't love me, but I can't live without you. Please stay with me Sam," Freddie begged pleading with her.

Her only answer was to again capture his lips with hers. Her hands found their way under his A-shirt and started pulling it off. Freddie sighed at the feeling of her hands on his skin.

Moving his hands to the hem of her shirt he began lifting it off revealing a meat patterned bra, her favorite one from Build-a-Bra. The sight momentarily stole his breath as he leaned forward to kiss her flat stomach and run his hands along her sides.

A knock on the door disrupted their moment and he absentmindedly wondered who could be knocking on the door after ten in the evening. Carefully he moved Sam off his lap and she looked back at him with her trademark smirk playing along those beautiful lips. When Freddie opened the door he had every intention of cussing out the person on the other side.

Pulling open the door with much more force than necessary; he was assaulted by the bright afternoon sun. He bolted upright on the couch rubbing his head. The light poured through the windows and the TV continued to talk about the latest upgrade for the Pear-Phone. Getting up he made his way over to the door still trying to figure out what was happening. Opening the door revealed one of his neighbors with a letter in her hand. "I'm sorry to bother you Fred," she said handing the letter over to him. "This was delivered by mistake to my house. You know you should really come over for dinner more often." she said heading off towards her house.

Freddie closed the door and headed back over to the couch. "A dream, it was all a dream," Freddie yelled at the top of his lungs. He could feel that hole in his chest throbbing painfully. It had opened when Sam rejected his marriage proposal and grew larger with every moment he was away from her, but now as the sleep cleared from his mind he could remember all the reasons that he moved.

He knew the irritation that he had caused Carly for all those years, and he knew that Sam lacked the patience to deal with him mopping around. He knew that if it hurt this much when he didn't see her wonderful face or smell that unique Sam smell then how many thousands of times more would it kill him to be around it everyday. This was the right decision he thought forcing himself into the routine that he had worked towards these last three months.

Dropping down into the recliner in the living room her pulled out a small pocket knife slicing open the letter in his hands.

##########

"Carlatta, where are you," Sam screamed at the top of her lungs moving towards the refrigerator in the Shay's apartment.

"Sam, must you scream every time you walk through the door and I'm not sitting on the couch waiting for you," her brunette friend scolded coming down the stairs.

"As a matter of fact I do," Sam responded her heart racing a little; without Freddie around she didn't have anyone to argue with any more. She so rarely had the opportunity to really argue with someone.

"Sam, I am not going to argue with you. I am not Freddie," Carly responded to her friends attempt. She caught the look that flashed in the blondes eyes before she walked over to join her on the couch.

"I know," Sam said between bites of ham. "Carly, it has been two and a half months and we haven't heard a word from him and we have looked everywhere," she complained continuing to eat the ham in front of her.

"I know Sam, but eventually we'll find him. I mean come on, why do you want to find him so bad? You have told me repeatedly that you still don't plan on saying that you love him, even though I know for a fact that you do.

Sam just sat over there focused on the TV trying to ignore her friends pointed remarks. "Look Carly, I may or may not love him, but the bottom line is that he has to come back. End of the story. If he doesn't then I plan on making his life a living hell. No one runs off on mama unless she says so."

Carly smiled despite the words. She knew that Sam would crumble once she was near Freddie again. Her real worry was about Freddie. She desperately wished that he would call her so she could ask him if he wanted Sam back. Then again she knew Freddie better than anyone, and once that boy devotes himself to something he doesn't give up easily.

Carly was torn from her thoughts by a crash on the front door. "Carly open the door. You are going to love this," Spencer yelled from the other side of the door. Standing Carly walked over opening the door as a massive pile of junk came toppling into the apartment.

"Spencer, what is all this junk," Carly yelled taking a step back as the smell assaulted her senses. "And why does it smell so bad?"

"Damn Spencer, could you have found anything that smells worse. I think hobos have a better smell then that stuff," Sam accused from the couch. "I think I'm going to go someplace that smells less like a dump, you coming Carly," Sam asked standing and heading towards the elevator.

"No, I better help Spencer clean up all this junk so I won't be smelling it for the next year," Carly said walking towards the kitchen and grabbing the rubber gloves and disinfectant. "You know you could stay and help Sam," Carly shouted over her shoulder.

Sam laughed and walked into the elevator as the doors opened. "Then I wouldn't be Sam," was all she said as the doors closed.

"You would think that after all the times I have helped her clean up her messes that she would stay and help clean this up. I mean she is over here enough that she should stay and help clean," Carly gripped to Spencer as they both started moving in the various car parts into apartment. "Why do you need all of this stuff anyway?"

Spencer seemed to perk up at the question. 'This is for my masterpiece: The Crushed. It is a sculpture of all the crushed car parts that I could find. It symbolizes the..."

"Okay whatever, but did you have to get the smelly parts too," Carly asked as she spread several old sheets onto the floor to place the parts on. "You know if Freddie were here he would have helped," she grumbled under her breath.

Spencer continued to poke around with the parts a look of complete child like joy on his face. "I wonder what Freddie's doing," Carly asked while picking up a heavy piece of what looked to be a hood from some muscle car.

"Oh he's probably just watching TV or messing with his computer," Spencer answered offhandedly still looking at the rough materials for his sculpture. "You know he really doesn't have anything else to do."

Finishing the thought seemed to bring Spencer back to reality as Carly dropped the piece she had been carrying. "Spencer," she began carefully. "Do you know where Freddie is?"

Spencer backed up carefully angling himself towards his room. Carly sensing his plan quickly placed herself directly in his path. "Come on Spencer you know I have been worried about him. You have to tell me is he okay," Carly pleaded with her brother.

Spencer stared at her for a moment before giving in. "Look you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else and specifically that you won't tell Sam."

Carly looked at her brother trying to get out of the promise. This was just the information that they needed so Sam could go to Freddie and bring him back. The two Shay siblings seemed to share a conversation between their looks. " Fine," was Carly's short response.

Spencer indicated that they sit down on the couch. "Okay, Freddie called a couple of months ago and let me and his mom know where he was. He moved to Florida, but he didn't want anyone else to know. He knew that if you knew you would tell Sam. Please don't break your promise to me and tell her."

"Why so far," was Carly's only question to the revelation of Freddie's location.

"He said that he really needed a place to start over. Look Carly he wanted to give Sam some room, and he didn't want to mope around here all the time. Maybe in a few months he will change his mind, but right now he needs this; so let him be."

"Okay, can I have his phone number so I can call him," Carly asked giving her brother the best sad puppy dog look she could.

"If I had his phone number I would give it to you, but I only have his address. It's in my room, and remember don't tell Sam."

"I promise," Carly said as Spencer stood up and walked into his room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the dream sequence. Some Seddie fluff without having to change the way that the story is progressing. Hopefully, I will be able to write the next chapter fairly quickly. Of course that all depends on work, school, and the inner workings of my mind. I hope everyone had an enjoyable New Years.**


	8. Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Plans

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Carly paced around the iCarly studio. She may not have a reputation as being a heavy thinker, but this was where she came when she needed to do some thinking. The current topic was a small piece of paper folded in her hands. It contained the one piece of information that her and Sam had been hunting for the past two months. She was stuck between giving in and handing the information over to Sam and keeping her promise to her brother.

"Ahh," Carly screamed to herself. On the one hand she had made a promise to Sam that there would never be any more secrets between them. So by that rule she had to tell Sam that she knew where Freddie was living. One the other hand she had made a promise to Spencer to not tell Sam anything, and Carly Shay never broke her promises. "What am I going to do," she yelled again at the static iCarly logo on the revolving TV.

"What are you going to do about what," Sam asked walking in the studio a bag of ham from Ham World in her arms. She made her way over to the beanbag chairs and dropped into one. Opening the bag of ham she started eating looking expectantly towards her friend.

Quickly Carly ran though all kinds of different excuses. Deciding that a half truth was better than an outright lie, "I made Spencer a promise and I really don't want to go through with it." She waited with baited breath for Sam to ask her what the promise was, but her friend just nodded and continued eating her ham.

"Well, we are going to have to cancel rehearsal tonight. Mama has a date," Sam announced looking at Carly waiting for her to congratulate her.

Carly's mind came crashing to a halt. "A what?"

"I have a date tonight," Sam proudly announced.

"What about Freddie," Carly nearly screamed the piece of paper crumpled in her hand.

Pain shot through Sam's eyes almost too quick to register, before she recovered and looked confident again. "Well, I don't see the dork anywhere," Sam shrugged her shoulders a stiffly.

"Come on Sam, you can't possibly be serious. I mean Freddie is just sitting at home, and you're going on a date," Carly accused finding herself getting very upset with her best friend.

Sam stood and the sudden action caught Carly off guard causing her to take a step back in response. Sam smiled at her reaction. "First you don't know what he's doing and I am not going to sit around waiting for Freddork to get his shit together. Besides he's the one that left remember."

"I thought you missed Freddie," Carly shouted at Sam. This was all going horribly wrong and she needed to fix it. They were supposed to be together forever. Why can't they see that, Carly thought to herself.

Sam's anger appeared to grow. "Look, I had fun with the nub, okay? But, mama is supposed to be single. I mean come on did you really expect me to just declare that I love him and live happily ever after," Sam demanded taking a step towards Carly.

"These past weeks you haven't been yourself," Carly started off gently. "Sam this would be much easier if you would just admit that you love him. Even if you only admit it to yourself." Carly reached up and wrapped her friend in a hug. Sam normally didn't give into the hugs, but this time she squeezed as hard as Carly did. Carly could feel Sam shaking as she pulled in a deep breath.

"Fine," Sam relented. "I, Sam Puckett, love Freddie Benson. There I said it, did the world change. Did Freddie suddenly appear. No, we still don't know where he is and it doesn't look like he plans on contacting any of us again. So what's next?"

Carly smiled at the sour look on Sam's face. "It's time for a vacation," was all Carly said.

Sam looked at her for a minute in complete confusion. "Why would we go on vacation?"

"Because I think that it would do you some good to get away from here for a while and I have wanted to go to the beach for a while."

"You know the beach in California is pretty nice this time of year," Sam said sitting back down in the bean bag chairs.

"I was more thinking along the lines of Florida," Carly said joining the other girl in bean bag chairs.

"Why would we go to Florida, when California is much closer," Sam asked.

"Please Sam," Carly asked giving her friend the sad puppy look.

"You know eventually that won't work anymore and then you are going to be in trouble," Sam said smiling at her friend. "Okay, I think I will be able to get off sometime next month. Will that be soon enough for you?"

"Yeah, we haven't done anything like this since we were in high school. Remember that road trip we took when we graduated? That was a lot of fun," Carly commented seeming to get lost in her memories.

"It won't be the same," Sam mumbled picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Carly just smiled pretending that she hadn't heard anything. If she got her way then he would be there when they arrived.

##########

Freddie looked at the return address on the letter. Strangely nothing had been written. Slicing it open he pulled out a sheet of folded notebook paper. He recognized the handwriting immediately. "Damn you Spencer," Freddie grumbled.

Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the letter to reveal more the the all too familiar handwriting.

Dear Freddie,

First, how could you just leave without saying anything to me. I am your best friend and I expect more from you then that. I was worried sick about you, and now I find out that you told Spencer, but not me. That really hurts my feelings you know. I thought you were my best friend.

But, this letter is because of Sam. I know that what she did hurt you, but she hurt herself just as much as you. I figure that you probably won't just come back if I ask so here is the deal. Sam and I am coming down there to the beach. I want you to meet us there. I know that Sam loves you Freddie, but she is scared of the commitment that brings. You know Sam, she has never committed herself to anything other than iCarly. Please give her another chance and join us. We will be there next month on the 24th – 1st.

Freddie I know you still love her, so please give her another chance. You are both happier together and you know it.. Besides if you don't I just may let it slip that I know where you are.

Love,

Carly :)

Freddie groaned to himself. He had known that leaving would hurt his friends feelings, but didn't Carly understand that this was just as much for Sam as it had been for him. He had always known that Sam had issues with commitment, but that had been why he waited six years to propose. "I mean why me," Freddie yelled to the ceiling. "Why can't I just start over," he continued to yell falling backwards into the couch. The sudden impact sending an old familiar scent traveling through the air.

Walking over to his computer Freddie fliped open the lid. The same image that he has never been able to remove stares back at him. It's a picture of him and Sam at their high school graduation. She has her arms wrapped around him kissing him on the cheek. He can still feel the joy at having her hold onto him like that. "Who am I kidding," Freddie mumbles dropping into his chair and typing out a letter to Carly.

Dear Carly,

I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I really wasn't feeling like myself when I left. I can think of a thousand reasons why I should pack up and leave again. But the truth is I want to see Sam again. I hope that what you said was true. I'll be there. You always knew I would be. Sorry I put you in the middle of all this. I hope you can forgive me for hurting your feelings. I'll see you both when you get here.

Freddie

Hitting send Freddie wiped his hand across his face. "What have I done," he wondered standing up and heading towards his room.

##########

Carly closed the last clasp on her suitcase. She took a deep steadying breath as she opened the door to join Sam in the living room. It had taken quite a bit of haggling with the blonde to get her to completely agree to this vacation. She knew that it was because on every single other vacations all three of them had gone together. Carly smiled to herself at the thought of the look on Sam's face when Freddie walked up to them.

She had received his confirmation of sorts and she was glad that he had apologized about hurting her feelings. Freddie was always sensitive. If she was being honest with herself then she wasn't 100% sure that Freddie would agree to her plan. It was nice though for him to think she had been so certain.

Opening the door Carly headed towards the stairs luggage in hand. "Sam, are you ready yet," she called coming face-to-face with the girl.

"I'm not going," Sam declared dropping onto the couch with much more force than necessary.

"We already have the plane tickets and hotel reservations; you have to come," Carly pleaded.

"I don't want to," Sam responded turning away from Carly.

"Please Sam," Carly asked sitting down next to her best friend. She reached up placing her hand carefully on Sam's shoulder. Pulling on her shoulder Carly turned Sam around to face her. She was momentarily shocked when she saw the tears threatening to spill from her friends eyes.

"Look Carly," Sam started choosing to look at the top of her shoes as opposed to her friends face. "A vacation without Freddie isn't going to be any fun okay. I haven't been anywhere without him in almost seven years. I finally admit to you and myself that I love the guy and he isn't even here to hear it."

"Sam do you trust me," Carly asked.

"You know I trust you Carls, but I don't want to ruin your vacation by being all emotional. Hell, I hate being this emotional as it is," Sam said a smile gracing her features towards the end.

"Then come with me, and I promise you will have a good time. You have to get away from all of the reminders. Besides you know what they say right," Carly looked at Sam her smile threatening to reach her ears.

Sam sighed before standing up. "What do they say Carly?"

"They say that if you truly love someone let them go and if they come back to you then they were always yours," Carly answered proud of herself.

"You know that is probably one of the lamest things I have ever heard you say. That's something that Freddork would say," Sam said walking towards the door. "Well, if I have to go then I better go pack," Sam said opening the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the time it took for me to get this chapter posted. I confess to having had it written for quite some time, but just not taking the time to proof read it. I hope that you all like where this is heading. I think I will have true face to face Seddie time next chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it.**


	9. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Trademarked, Registered, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Confrontations

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Freddie paced back and forth across his living room. Carly and Sam's plane had landed almost an hour ago, and they would be in town any minute. He was supposed to be at the restaurant in a little over an hour himself. He couldn't seem to calm the butterflies in his stomach. This was worst than the first time he had asked Sam out. It had been almost four months since he had last seen or spoken to her. He knew from Carly that Sam had no idea why they were coming to this sleepily retirement community for vacation. He just really hoped that it would go over well.

"Ugh, what have I gotten myself into," Freddie asked out loud. He walked over and dropped onto his couch. For the past month Freddie had been using all of his knowledge of Sam to try and determine what her reaction to his presence would be. It had ranged from joy at seeing him again to anger at him leaving. It was like trying to solve a complex calculus equation without knowing all of the variables and it was driving Freddie mad.

After sitting for a few minutes his Pear-Phone beeped signaling it was time to get ready. Standing on shaky feet Freddie made his way over to the bathroom. Turning on the shower as hot as it would possibly go Freddie stepped inside. The hot water worked wonders on relaxing his tense muscles. After a quick scrub down he turned off the water and stepped into the steam filled room.

If Freddie was being honest with himself he had pictured him and Sam living out here. He had really become quite attached to this place. However, such pipedreams could only become reality if his meeting with Sam went well. Walking over to his closet Freddie pulled out a pair kaki pants and a dark blue button up shirt. It wasn't dress clothes by any means, but he did want to at least look good for Sam.

Freddie slipped his wallet and other various items into his pocket and picked up the keys to the car he rented for the weekend. He knew that Sam would like the car if nothing else. Slipping behind the wheel Freddie started it up and headed towards one of the hotels downtown. If his calculations were accurate, and they usually were, it would take him 17 minutes and 47 seconds, give or take a minute, to reach the hotel.

##########

"I don't want to be here," Sam complained as Carly pulled her through the airport terminal. Sam had been complaining since they arrived at the airport in Seattle and Carly was just about tired of it.

"Listen, you agreed to come on this trip; so now the least you can do is pretend to have fun," Carly admonished her as they reached the baggage pickup.

"But Carls," Sam pleaded as she sat down on a chair waiting for the bags to begin arriving.

Turning and pointing a finger at Sam Carly started, "No buts. We are here and we are going to enjoy this vacation if it kills you."

Sam glared at her brunette friend in response. "It's not going to be any fun," Sam mumbled low enough that she hoped Carly wouldn't hear.

"What was that," Carly asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Sam grumbled in response choosing to look out over the crowd then at her friend.

It didn't take long for their bags to arrive, and the two girls took a taxi to the hotel. It wasn't fancy by any means, but it did offer two rooms with a door linking them. Carly had explained to Sam that this was so they didn't have to bother each other. "Well, if I have to pretend that I am having a good time. Then I would at least like to have a full stomach to fall back on. You know it has been four hours since the last time I ate," Sam complained after dropping the bags off at the hotel.

"Don't worry Sam," Carly said walking through the adjoining door. "We are going to eat at the hotel buffet tonight. I figured that you would like someplace where you could literally eat all you wanted."

Sam rushed over to the smaller girl giving her a hug. "You always know how to make me happy," Sam commented releasing Carly from her grip.

"I know, now get changed into something that you haven't been wearing for almost 18 hours straight," Carly ordered moving towards her room to change as well. Once inside her room she shut the door and sent a quick message to Freddie.

After changing into something a little more comfortable Carly and Sam headed down towards the buffet. Carly smiled to herself as she watched Sam's eyes widen at the assortment of food in front of her. They slowly made their way through the express checkout swiping their room keycards as payment. Carly picked a booth over in the corner away from most of the crowd. Unfortunately, for Sam, it was also a good distance away from the food.

Sam headed straight for the food and Carly pulled her out her cell phone checking to see if Freddie had gotten the message. She was surprised to see a new text waiting on her. "Im alrdy here," flashed across her screen. Carly looked around franticly trying to find Freddie amongst the crowd. "Right behind you," came Freddie's voice.

Carly stifled a scream before turning around and hugging Freddie. "You nearly scared me to death," Carly scolded him. "Sam is currently off getting her food. Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"Well, if I know Sam then she will be too occupied with her food to notice much else. I really just plan to sit down and see what happens from there," Freddie answered looking over his shoulder and running his hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to stay or would you rather be here by yourself," Carly asked.

"Carly, if it weren't for you I wouldn't even have the chance to do this. You can stay; maybe even keep Sam from killing me," Freddie joked turning towards the buffet line. He could see Sam carrying three different plates piled high with various meat products. "I will let her sit down before I come back over." With that Freddie slipped away into the crowd. Carly had to hand it to him, it sounded good even if it wasn't a real plan.

Freddie looped around the backside of the buffet line. Grabbing a plate he piled it high with as much ham as it would hold. Making his way back to the table his breath hitched in his throat for a moment. Sam was just as beautiful as ever. Freddie could barely pull his eyes away from her long enough to walk from the buffet line to the table.

"Sam you have barely looked up from you plate since you sat down," Carly complained taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah Sam, I mean come on. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings; someone could sneak up and take your food," Freddie commented sliding into the booth next to Carly. He wanted to sit next to Sam, but since several of his potential outcomes had predicted a violent reaction to his presence he thought it was better to sit where he could easily escape.

Sam munched on her food paying no attention to Carly as she complained about her eating habits. It was the second voice that brought the slab of ham to a stop before it could reach her mouth. She knew that voice. That voice had been in her dreams for years, and even more in the past few months. It wasn't possible. There was no way that Freddie could be here.

"Well, are you going to say anything; like hello maybe," Freddie asked trying to get Sam to look up. She had frozen when he spoke staring at her plate of food. It looked like for once the great Sam Puckett was caught speechless.

Slowly Sam raised her head to look at Freddie. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Sam could feel something akin to panic pulling at her. Here was the one guy who had ever managed to tear down all of the walls she put around herself. The one guy who professed his love for her over so many years that she actually had begun to believe it herself. The one person she had hurt more than anyone else; the one person that should never be able to forgive her for her actions.

"Hello," Freddie asked waving his hand in front of Sam's face. "Earth to…"

Before Freddie could finish a plate of ham came flying off the table straight into his face as Sam took off running for the relative safety of the hotel room. "Sam wait," Carly, screamed at the disappearing figure of her best friend.

Freddie reached up pulling the ham off of his face. "Well, that could have gone better," he commented standing up and wiping the food from his pants. A big grease stain was now present on the front of his pants. "You know if Sam hadn't run away she would have found this funny,: Freddie tried to lighten the conversation by pointing to his pants.

"Well, you have to go after her," Carly screamed at him. "Ops sorry, I didn't mean to yell that. Freddie you have to go up there. I will give you my room key. You can get into her room from mine," Carly explained shoving the key into Freddie's hand.

Freddie looked at the key for a moment twisting it around in his hand. "You know what," he asked placing the card face down on the table. "I am kind of tired of running after Sam. Pulling out a piece of scrap paper he wrote down his address and handed it to her. "Here is my address in town. If Sam decides that she would like to talk without throwing meat in my face then I will meet you guys here or you can come out to the house. There is a beautiful beach just a few streets over from my place," Freddie finish.

"Well, aren't you going to at least finish dinner if you won't go after her," Carly asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I have kind of lost my appetite, but I will stay here with you while you finish.

"I've lost mine as well," Carly answered pushing the plate of food away from her. "Look Freddie, I know that Sam loves you okay. She admitted it to me. I also know that you scare her, because she is afraid of being hurt."

"I would never hurt Sam," Freddie answered still thinking over the fact that Sam really did admit she loved him.

"And that is what scares her the most," Carly answered. "Look it took forever for Sam to learn to trust me completely. But you Freddie she loves you and it scares her that you may leave her; especially after what she did to you," Carly explained.

"Look I love her more than I can possibly explain. It hurts when I am not with her Carly. I need her back, but that being said I refuse to chase her. If she really loves me as much as I love her then she should know that her heart would be safe with me. I'll see you later." Freddie stood up and headed towards the door.

As soon as Freddie was gone Carly raced up the stairs faster then she thought was possible. Bursting into her room she shot through the adjoining door into Sam's room. "What was that," Carly yelled startling the hunched over figure sitting on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is a kind of short chapter, but after writing the next few scenes I decided that it sounds much better if I break it off here. I hope you will not stone me for that executive decision.**


	10. Fine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Fine

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Freddie turned from the pleasant sight of Carly and headed towards the exit. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head as he continued to walk away. He needed to stick to this decision; this was an important step if any relationship with Sam was to be possible. He came out here to the hotel to see Sam, and she ran away from him again. Now, it was her turn to come and find him. Freddie let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Now I just need to convince myself that this is the correct decision," he said out loud as he reached the parking garage.

Freddie understood that if he and Sam were to ever to be together for any extended period of time he would have to allow her to be the one to make the decision this time. She needed to realize that running away didn't solve all of life's problems. No, this time Sam needed to be the one to try and solve the problem.

Pulling out his key he pressed the unlock button; secretly satisfied at hearing the door unlock. After opening the car door and getting in Freddie leaned back as far as he could in the chair. Reaching up he massaged his temples thinking about his rapidly beating heart. It wasn't fair the effect Sam could have on him. He was only in her presence for a little more than five minutes and yet he could feel that whole in his chest opening up again.

Carly had told him that Sam had admitted to loving him, but how could he believe that she loved him if at every turn she ran off screaming. Well, maybe not screaming, but it sure did feel that way sometimes. Freddie desperately wanted to believe that Sam loved him and as much as he loved her. Sitting back up and fixing the seat Freddie started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive home left him little to do but think, and thinking was the absolute last thing he wanted to do at the moment. It had felt both right and wrong to drive away from the hotel, away from Sam. Freddie went through every possible reason why it was right and wrong trying desperately to convince himself that he was right in his decision to leave.

Pulling into his driveway Freddie felt a familiar feeling radiating from his front pocket. Reaching down he pulled out his cell phone. Freddie's mind went momentarily blank when he read the message on the small LCD screen. It didn't make sense and he couldn't seem to make it make sense. Shifting the car into park he continued to stare at the small screen, a blank look on his face.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening the meaning of the message slammed into Freddie. He just couldn't believe that it was true. He had resigned himself to waiting for a long time and maybe waiting forever, but this was an almost instant response. Ideally, he wondered what the conversation between Sam and Carly had entailed to spur this kind of response.

##########

Carly watched as Freddie steadily walked out of the restaurant. Not once did he bother to look back at her or even act like walking away had been hard. However, she knew Freddie better than anyone else and that included Sam. Sam had always been unpredictable and even after years of friendship Carly had to admit to having to really try and predict Sam's actions. Freddie on the other hand, had always been predictable. Freddie operated off plans and agendas, and he never varied much from that. Granted, he would change the eventual goal if he no longer felt it was possible to reach, but he was still operating within the plan. Carly had to really wonder what kind of plan was forming in that mind of his.

"Now, back to Sam," Carly thought. Looking down at her food she felt herself shutter lightly. Feeling nothing of her original hunger returning Carly stood and quickly made her way towards the elevator fully intending to give a particular blonde a piece of her mind. Now the size of that piece was still up for debate and depended a great deal upon the attitude and actions of said blonde.

When the elevator reached the appropriate floor Carly felt herself nearly running towards her and Sam's rooms. She knew that Sam would never open the door voluntary, but she was counting on the blonde's absentmindedness and forgetfulness. Pulling out her room key Carly nearly slammed the key into the electronic lock. Shoving open the door to her room Carly ran full tilt towards the adjoining door of Sam's. Grabbing the handle intending to plow through it if it was locked, she through open the door.

"What was that all abs…," Carly yelled startling the hunched over figure sitting on the bed. Sam flinched at the sound; a behavior that Carly had never before seen from her overly outgoing best friend. Sam turned to look at her before turning back towards the object she was cradling in her hands.

Carly slowly shut the door and walked over to where Sam was sitting. Peering over the blonde's shoulder she could finally see what she was holding. It was a picture, one that Carly had never seen before.

It was of Freddie sitting as his desk in his apartment. His shirt was off and he was looking towards the photographer with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Carly felt a momentary pang of jealously knowing that look was ever only for one person. That one person was currently looking at the photograph a silent stream of tears cascading down her face.

"Sam," Carly tried to speak reaching up with her hand in a vain effort to comfort her hurting friend. It hurt knowing that her two best friends were hurting each other.

"Just go away," Sam responded never taking her eyes off the photo.

"You know I am not going to leave," Carly responded sitting down on the bed next to Sam. "You have to fix this Sam," Carly spoke almost inaudibly.

"How," the blonde asked even quieter. It was almost like they were too afraid to speak any louder than a whisper.

"Sam, I know that you care about Freddie and by your own admission you love him. So just go and tell him that. He loves you and just wants to make you happy," Carly said turning Sam from her huddled up position over the photograph to a more conventional one.

"Did you see his face when I left," Sam asked. "He was hurt, he didn't come up here with you so he is probably looking to leave again and this time we may never know where he goes off to," Sam exclaimed her voice steadily rising in volume and pitch.

"Sam. SAM! You have to calm down," Carly explained lightly shaking the young woman in front of her. "I talked to Freddie before he left. He still loves you. He is still in love with you. All he wants is for you to decide you really want him. Do you want him Sam," Carly asked holding Sam at arm's length.

"Oh course I do, but I have always had bad luck when it comes to men," Sam answered looking at Carly daring her to say that it wasn't true.

"Sam, how long have you been with Freddie," Carly asked.

"Six years," Sam answered a confused look playing on her face.

Carly just shook her head from side to side. It was so entertaining to watch Sam struggle with all of this. Not that the situation at hand wasn't sad, but that Sam did not realize that her and Freddie had been together for almost double that number. "Sam, you and Freddie have been together for almost twelve years. You may have only been dating for six, but you two have been friends whether or not you want to admit it or not for a great deal longer. Freddie loves you, he said so less than an hour ago. You have to put this uncertainty behind you and give love a chance," Carly finished her little speech rather proud of how she had sounded.

Sam seemed to sit there and think about what Carly had said for what seemed like the longest time. She actually sat there without moving or speaking for so long that Carly had begun to wonder if Sam had fallen asleep.

Then without warning Sam stood up and purposely strode towards the door. "Sam, where are you going," Carly asked joining her friend by the door.

"I'm going to go talk to Fretwork," Sam answered like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Sam, Freddie already went home," Carly answered laying a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Oh," was the only response that came from the blonde. Sam seemed to sag right where she was standing.

Carly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here is Freddie's address. Go see him," Carly encouraged handing the small piece of paper over to Sam.

Sam seemed to stare at the paper for several long seconds before giving the first indication that she was even aware of what she held in her hand. Slowly, a smile formed on the blonde girls face before quickly turning into smirk. "Sam," Carly asked taking a few steps back. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that the Queen of the Dorks is going to take mama to dinner since my earlier meal was interrupted," Sam said turning the small scrap of paper over in her hand. "Hey, where is his phone number," Sam asked looking expectantly at Carly.

"Oh," the small brunette piped up reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her Pear-Phone. Sam quickly took down the number before pulling out her own cell phone and sending a quick text. "What did you tell him," Carly asked sitting back down on Sam's bed.

"I told him to expect Mama for dinner and that it better be something good if he expects to live for much longer," Sam said the pride in her voice evident. Carly simply smiled enveloping her friend in a tight hug. Sam smiled and took a quick steadying breath before hugging Carly back.

##########

Desperately, almost frantically, Freddie tried to pull the dinner together before Sam showed up. She had never returned his response text asking when she would be over so he had thrown together a meal of fried chicken and ribs hoping that he would have time to get everything together before she showed up.

As he pulled the ribs out of the oven he heard the door bell ring. Standing up and placing the ribs on the table he started towards the door. Every single step forward was harder than the last. Taking a deep breath Freddie opening the door and the sight before him almost stopped his heart.

Sam stood in the door, her hair cascading down her shoulders framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a pair of caprice shorts and a tank top that hugged her frame. The smile that placed on her lips almost caused Freddie's heart to explode in his chest. Freddie's mind went completely blank when he opened the door and did not show any sign of starting up again. Out of reflex Freddie moved to the side allowing Sam to enter the house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I believe we are starting to see the beginning of the end. Look for maybe two or three more chapters before this story is finished. I have done my part now it is your turn to let me know what you thought.**


	11. Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Feelings

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Sam felt her entire body freeze when the door opened. The dork, her dork, was standing in the middle of the door frame with his goofy chef apron on. She could smell the aroma of fried chicken and ribs slowly filling the house. Even the smell of food couldn't distract her from Freddie's face. He looked scared to death, and at the same time more peaceful than she had ever seen him. Seemingly, without any form of prompting Freddie abruptly moved to the side of the door allowing Sam to enter the house.

Slowly, she walked in; walking past Freddie and into the living room. She was startled when she recognized all of his old furniture from his apartment. That really shouldn't have surprised her, but it had. Until that moment she hadn't realized just how much she had missed cuddling with Freddie on that couch. Sam was torn from her thoughts as the front door shut behind her. Out of pure reflex she turned to see where Freddie had gone but he wasn't standing where he had been a moment ago.

"I have prepared your dinner as requested Princess Puckett," Freddie spoke softly from behind causing her to complete the turn and return to her original position. Freddie's eyes were downcast looking at the top of his shoes with great interest. His voice held the air of defeat, but when he finally raised his eyes from the floor there was a fire burning in them she doubted she had ever seen before.

Nodding her head once she started towards the table she could see sitting in the dining room. Before she made it a foot she felt a hand gently grab her arm. "Sam," Freddie began turning the blonde from her course. "I hope a hug isn't too much to ask for," Freddie shrugged trying to smile.

Sam felt a pang in her chest at the look on Freddie's face. Until that moment she hadn't realized just how much pain she had caused him. Taking a purposeful step towards him she enveloped him in a hug trying to convey with that touch what she knew she would never be able to say out loud. Sam could feel the tension in Freddie's body melting away at her touch and he released a breath she hadn't noticed that he had been holding.

Pulling back, but still keeping his arms around her Freddie whispered a quick thank you before giving her the first real smile she had seen in a long time. Freddie dropped his hands from Sam's waist and started towards the table. Thinking quickly Sam reached out and grabbed Freddie's hand intertwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze.

Freddie looked at Sam then down at their hands before granting her another smile. "I've really missed you," he said leading her towards the table. Arriving at the table he dropped her hand in favor of pulling the chair out for her like he used to do when they went on dates. She always called him a nub or a dork for his gentlemanly ways, but she loved it when he treated her like the princess he always claimed her to be.

"Listen," Sam spoke for the first time since entering Freddie's house. "I am not good with all of this touchy feely crap," she said harshly. Her face softened as she looked towards the dork, her dork. "But I've kinda missed your dorkish ways too...maybe," Sam argued suddenly finding the plate in front of her extremely interesting.

Sam felt Freddie's hands gently grab her chin directing it upwards away from the table to make her face him. Before she could get out a single word or thought his lips touched hers and the world ceased to exist. When he kissed her she felt like a hole in her chest that she hadn't known existed closed. She was lost in a world of her own thoughts until she felt him try and deepen the kiss. Responding eagerly she allowed his tongue to trace the contours of her mouth as her tongue reciprocated the act. Without conscious thought Sam's hands wound themselves into Freddie's hair as his gently cupped her face and neck.

Separating for air the two looked into each others eyes trying to decipher the very soul of the other. Freddie was the first to break eye contact moving away from Sam and towards the opposite side of the table. Freddie smiled at the disappointed look adorning Sam's face. "Hey, don't look so sad. I know you are hungry and I really think that we need to talk about where our relationship is going before we get caught up in the physical pleasures," Freddie explained pulling out the napkin from the table and folding it neatly in his lap.

Sam seemed to ignore his remarks, instead tearing into the meal with a gusto that he had not seen displayed in months. She ate everything on her end before changing chairs to be closer to Freddie's food. Freddie just watched as she ate all of the food provided not even bothering to place any on his plate. Sam seemed to steadily slow down her speed after she finished off the fourth plate in a row.

Looking up from the chicken wing she was currently devouring she looked from Freddie's face to his plate. "I see you haven't forgotten how to eat with me," Sam said through her napkin as she cleared off the barbecue sauce on her mouth. Freddie just smiled reaching over and rubbing his thumb across her jaw removing some sauce she had missed. Then without thinking proceeded to suck the sauce from his own thumb.

"Sam, I still love you. I'm still in love with you," Freddie started when it looked like Sam was done eating for the moment. "I can't pretend that I understand why you said no or why you said that you never loved me," Freddie whispered the last piece the pain evident in his softly spoken voice.

Sam was unsure of what to say next, Freddie seemed to be lost within himself as he stared just above her head. "Freddie," Sam began rather meekly gaining courage as she continued, "why don't we go over and sit down on the couch."

Freddie nodded, standing up and offering his hand to Sam. She took it and left the familiar jolt that surged through her body whenever she touched him. Carly had tried to explain to her that it was those little things that made you love a person. Sam knew that she was bad with emotions, at least emotions other than rage and hate, but it wasn't until she had royally messed everything up that she realized just how bad she was at dealing with her own feelings.

Hesitantly, she reached out feeling the familiar tingle she always associates with Freddie's touch. As he gently pulled her up she reacted out of pure instinct and crushed her body against his. Reaching up she tangled her hands into his hair relishing in the soft feel. Freddie responded without missing a beat capturing her lips with his. Not wanting to by outdone Sam deepened the kiss tracing the front of his teeth with her tongue as Freddie's tongue teasingly played with hers.

Breaking apart the two stared into each others eyes for a long time seeming to weigh the intentions of the other. "Sam," Freddie seemed to hesitate on her name. "Look, I love you. You know I love you, but I have to know if you love me back."

Sam hung her head in shame looking at Freddie's chest. "I..I just don't know," Sam responded continuing to stare a hole in Freddie's chest. She could feel Freddie flexing his arms and hands where they still held onto her. It seemed like forever to her before he started breathing again.

Releasing a deep breath he had been holding he stepped back. Taking a chance Sam looked up from his chest to look into his eyes. "Look Sam," Freddie began taking another step away from her. "I really can't do this," the complete defeat and overwhelming defeat in his voice nearly crushed Sam beneath its weight.

"Freddie," Sam cried out grabbing a hold of him and pulling him close. "Look, I...I'm not...not...good at this. I feel like I am giving away myself; like I am losing control," Sam desperately explained into his chest. Freddie could feel the moisture from her silent tears soaking into his shirt.

Freddie moved his hands from where they had been stationary at his side and enveloped Sam in a hug while the silent sobs racked her body. Mentally, he scolded himself for demanding something that he should have known she couldn't give. He should have known that this kind of thing wasn't something she was ever going to be comfortable with. Gently, he guided her over to the couch pulling her into his lap. "Sam, I am so sorry," Freddie started not really knowing what he was apologizing for, but knowing that he felt bad.

Sam clutched at his chest like it was the only stable object in the universe. Slowly, she lifted herself up till she was looking him in the face again. Freddie smiled as he witnessed the change from this fragile creature that he had only seen a few brief times. The vulnerability washed away as the old Samantha Puckett determination took its place. Freddie wondered if this was the good kind of determination or the one that usually resulted in his pain either physical, emotional, or psychological. His question was answered when Sam leaned in crushing her lips against his. The kiss was brief, but filled with emotion. Pulling away she positioned herself more conventionally on the couch.

"Freddie," Sam said her voice like a warning. "Keep your mouth shut while I speak or so help me I will beat you black and blue before we are done," Sam threatened narrowing her eyes in a glare.

Freddie smiled at the look on her face. This was how Sam did business, she couldn't do anything without at least threatening someone with bodily harm. Not wanting to risk the beginning of a beating he raised his hands in surrender signaling her to continue.

Sam took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing one of Freddie's hands intertwining her fingers with his. Taking a look at their hands before retraining her gaze on Freddie's face she inhaled a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "Look Freddork, I...I'm not very good at dealing with this mushy crap. I have a real poor track record when it comes to guys," Sam started off slowly picking up the speed and courage as each syllable escaped her lips.

Freddie looked like he was about to say something so Sam shot him a warning glare and he quickly shut his lips. "It just seems like that the moment I admit that I may have feelings for a guy he does something to ruin it. I wanted what we have or had," Sam shook her head in a vain attempt to settle her scattered thoughts, "to work. So I have tried to bury the feelings so they wouldn't get in the way and here now that very thing is destroying us," Sam's voice hitched on the last word and without thinking Freddie reached out dropping her hand in favor of enveloping her in another hug.

It had never occurred to him how much she thought she was to blame for those past failures. Then the guilt that he was trying to force her into something that she didn't want hit him. He was prepared to apologize for everything tell her that he would never bring up marriage or needing to hear her say the words that he had dreamed about coming from her mouth. His prepared speech was interrupted by Sam pushing off his chest and starting again.

"The truth is Freddie," Sam said his name like some precious item," I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything, and I don't want to lose you," Sam looked into his eyes pleading silently for understanding.

"I love you too Sam," Freddie spoke softly and slowly. "I am so sorry that I tried to force you into something you were not comfortable with. "So does this mean that we are still together," Freddie asked hopefully.

Sam smiled before rearing back her fist and punching him in the shoulder. "Of course you dork, did you think that I would go through all of that crap and then dump you. You just better be damn happy that I love you or I would dump your ass faster than you could say sweet chiz," Sam said her classic smirk playing on her lips.

Freddie's shoulder stung from the impact of her fist, but the joy over hearing those words was more then sufficient to push the pain into the back of his mind. That smirk however drew his lips to hers like a magnet. Once they touched the two lost themselves in the kiss as hands roamed freely over each others bodies trying to familiarize themselves again.

Pulling back, Sam found herself straddling Freddie on the couch. Looking at her current position and then back at Freddie she raised her eyebrows in a suggestive glance. "I think we should take this to the bedroom, what do you say," Sam asked leaning down and licking the tip of Freddie's nose. Before she could even blink she found herself hoisted onto his shoulder as he raced down the hall...

* * *

**A/N: I hope that everyone is satisfied with this turn in the story. I would like to thank SamLovesHam92, MyJumpingSocks, and Pigwiz for their help in this story. They may not realize it, but they played an important role in bringing this chapter to life. Now please do me the honor of letting me know what you thought of it.  
**


	12. Morning After

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

By: Tech-Man

_Morning After

* * *

_

Freddie sighed contently to himself. The warm body pressed up against him was more than he could ever have hoped for these past few months. Sam stirred in her sleep wrapping her arms even tighter around him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. Gently, he played with her golden locks paying close attention to where they fell over her ears. Sam may never admit it to anyone, but she had a weakness where her ears were concerned. Freddie continued to smile relishing in the simple joy of holding her in his arms again.

"I love you Sam," Freddie whispered into the darkness of his room. Freddie ran his fingers up and down her side relishing in the feel of her body. Sam always surprised him. She was always two things at once: delicate and strong, nice and mean. It was almost like she could never decide how to act, so instead of choosing one she showed both.

Freddie always considered himself lucky that Sam could be gentle when they made love. He at first suspected that she would be one of those girls that liked it rough, but true to form what Sam showed on the outside is rarely what she is on the inside.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp jab to his ribs. "You know if you keep tickling me I'm going to hurt you," Sam said her voice thick with sleep. Freddie smiled pulling Sam up and kissing her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear flicking out his tongue making her shudder in his grasp.

"That is the last time I tell you that kind of stuff about me," Sam gripped shoving off Freddie and walking towards the bathroom. "Now, get your butt out of bed. Carly is expecting us to meet her for brunch," Sam called over her shoulder as she shut the door.

Freddie continued to stare at the closed bathroom door debating on whether or not he should follow her in. The idea peaked his interest and he started moving quietly towards the door. However, his stealth skills were minimal compared to the hearing of one Samantha Puckett. "Don't even think about it nerd," Sam yelled through the door. "We can't spend the entire day in bed. We're gonna have plenty of time for that...now," Sam's voice trailed off as she started the shower.

Reluctantly, Freddie stood up making his way to the dining room and kitchen. In the excitement of their reunion he had forgotten to clean up their mess. It was always the mundane tasks in life that interrupted the more spectacular activities. Cleaning up the kitchen allowed Freddie to begin processing the events of the previous day. It was tantamount to a miracle that Sam was in fact here with him.

While putting away the clean dishes Freddie was too distracted with his own thoughts and failed to notice the blonde demon creeping up behind him. Sam loved catching Freddie off guard. After all of those years with her constantly harassing him he had become fairly adept at detecting when someone was coming towards him. It was a sign that he really trusted her that he would completely drop his guard around her. Even after all the toilet dunking and random pranks she pulled on him, he still trusted her to never really hurt him.

Sam reached out grabbing the nozzle from the sink and in one swift motion turned it on and shoved it down his pants. This being the outcome of their normal bets when they were children. Freddie just stood there and allowed the water to soak through his pants giving the blonde girl a stern look while her trademark smirk played along her lips.

"Now why would you go and do something like that," Freddie chastised reaching over and turning off the water. His heart rate skyrocketed when he noticed that she was only wearing one of his button-up shirts and a pair of blue panties with little pigs with wings decorating them . His shirt hung open on her showcasing her beautifully curved body. The tails of the shirt made a perfect V on her chest, and her silky skin glowed a faint pink from her recent shower as her wet hair framed her face in an image of pure sexuality.

Sam just smiled at the look on his face before dancing away towards the bedroom. A mischievous idea worked its way into Freddie's mind as it recovered from the sight. Reaching over he opened the freezer before burying his hands in the ice. It took only a moment before they were cold enough that he was having trouble feeling them.

Walking into the bedroom he found Sam still wearing the shirt digging through his closet looking for something to wear. Making his way behind her he slid his hands around the shirt making sure not to contact her delicate skin; then without warning he cupped his freezing hands on her bare breasts. The initial shock of the contact froze Sam in place. Soon, she began to wiggle and squirm in Freddie's grasp. He took advantage of this opportunity to graze his hands over every inch of her exposed torso.

As the debilitating cold wore off Sam snapped back to reality. Stopping her movements, Freddie continued to move his hands up and down her body. When he noticed that her squirms had ceased, Freddie dropped his hands and started backing away. Sam stood still for a moment before turning and facing him.

Her face was a mask of extreme calm, one that scared Freddie more then anything he had ever seen. "Sam," he began speaking tripping over the edge of the bed and landing flat on the floor. Slowly, like an executioner making their way to the gallows, Sam approached Freddie. "Please don't kill me," Freddie managed to call out before Sam pounced.

Expecting the worse beating he had received in months or possibly years Freddie braced for the impacts. When all he felt was a half naked Sam laying on top of him he opened his eyes. Sam was trying her best not to laugh. "You should have seen your face," Sam said her voice breaking on the last part. The laughter burst forth from her; enough that she collapsed on top of him.

Her laughter was contagious and soon Freddie joined in. "I thought you were going to kill me for that," Freddie laughed hugging Sam close to his chest.

Sam rolled over onto her side propping her head up on her left hand. "I considered it," she stated very plainly, "I just figured that I would give you a freebie, because the next time you do that," Sam reached out grabbing Freddie's collar and pulling his face close. "I will kill you," Sam threatened flicking Freddie directly between the eyes.

Freddie let out a throaty chuckle before standing up and offering Sam his hand which she gladly accepted. Once standing he pulled her into a tight embrace. The scent coming off her hair and body was intoxicating. If it could transformed into a drug Freddie would gladly become its first addict. "Have I told you today that I love you," Freddie whispered into her ear.

Sam stiffened for a moment before hugging him. "No, I don't think you have," Sam answered quietly. She stiffened in his arms and waited for him to ask her why she didn't return the declaration in turn.

Using his thumb and index finger, Freddie gently brought her face up to meet his. "Look Sam," he began slowly. "I know that it makes you uncomfortable to say it back. You have said it once and I got my dream of hearing those words from your mouth," Freddie leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "I will never try and force you to say that again. Now, I won't lie and tell you I don't dream about hearing those words again, but this time it will be up to you," Freddie finished his little speech by kissing the top of her head. Releasing her, he made his way over towards the bathroom intent on making brunch with Carly on time.

######

The couple found themselves dressed and ready in plenty of time to meet Carly. The drive over to the hotel was quiet, but the silence was a comfortable one. Freddie kept Sam's hand in his the entire drive over. He still relished in the contact; he supposed as a way of blunting the pain of separation his mind had ignored the longing to be near her physically. His internal musings were interrupted by Sam.

"Are you going to be wearing that goofy grin for the rest of the day," Sam asked bringing him back to reality.

"What," Freddie asked focusing on the rode again. Granted they were on a semi-deserted section of the interstate, but he shouldn't have gotten so lost in his thoughts.

Sam laughed her hair fluttering in the open window. "Ever since we got in the car you have had the dorkiest look on your mug I have seen on you in a while," Sam explained continuing to look out the window at the passing scenery.

"It's your fault," Freddie responded tugging on their interlinked hands. "I haven't been this happy in months." Freddie turned to look at her, the smile still plastered on his face.

"I can't help that I'm awesome. A nub like you should consider himself extremely lucky that I am here," Sam said her smirk dancing across her lips.

"Yes Princess Puckett, I consider myself extraordinarily lucky to be able to call you mine," Freddie responded inclining his head as if in a bow. Sam laughed before punching him in the arm. Not hard enough to really hurt him, but enough to get her point across. The two joined in each others laughter as they sped down the highway.

The hotel came quickly into view and soon they were standing at the entrance to the buffet looking for Carly. The buffet was just as crowded today as it had been the last time they had been here. Reaching over Freddie pulled Sam into a quick hug. "I am never letting go of you again," he stated in a very matter-of-fact manner.

"Huh," Sam grunted, but remained in Freddie's close embrace. The two continued to scan the crowd at the restaurant for any sign of their brunette friend. The search was interrupted by a loud piercing squeal from directly behind them.

"You guys are back together," Carly yelled loud enough for the rest of the place to hear them. They received a myriad of looks, glares, and questionable gestures in return for Carly's outburst. "I am so glad to see you guys back together," she squealed again albeit much quieter this time.

"So are we, but why don't we get a table," Freddie suggested motioning towards the cashier line. Sam took off at a sprint toward the line for hotel guests. In one swift motion she swiped her room card and hoped the turnstile grabbing a plate mid-jump from the table. Freddie and Carly stood on awe of Sam as she pushed her way through the crowds to get at the food.

"Put food in her face and she forgets about everything else," Freddie commented as they got in line.

Carly smiled wrapping Freddie in a hug which he gladly returned. "So tell me everything about last night," she demanded swiping her room key as Freddie paid the cashier.

"I think I will let Sam do that," Freddie responded picking up two plates and handing one to Carly. "Why don't we get our food and join Sam before she finishes off the buffet. We didn't get a chance to eat this morning," Freddie smiled.

The two friends made their way through the buffet line. By the time they made it to the table Sam had found she had already finished off her first plate and was getting back up for seconds. Freddie grabbed her wrist before she could leave the table and planted a kiss on her lips before releasing her. When she pulled away there was a look of confusion on her face that suddenly replaced itself with one of understanding.

"I guess she momentarily forgot how affectionate you can be," Carly said digging into her plate of food. "And at least we get to finish a meal this time," she joked looking at Freddie. His eyes continued to trail Sam's progress through the line. She realized that this separation had been just as, if not more, difficult on Freddie than it had been on Sam.

Soon, Sam joined them at the table. The three friends at in a companionable silence. After everyone, except Sam had finished eating Carly looked between her to best friends. Momentarily, she reflected on the fact that these two could bring each other such joy and pain at the same time. Well, now that they were a happy couple again she only had one final question. "So, when are you moving back to Seattle," she asked as Freddie was talking a drink of coffee.

Freddie nearly spewed the coffee across the table at Carly had it not been for his napkin. This was the topic he would have liked to postpone to the very last second. Coughing, he cleared his throat before looking at Sam then back at Carly then with a whisper of a voice said, "Well, I'm not..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here we go; the morning after their big reunion. I know that this was a short chapter, but I wanted to keep on track for my outline. I will be alternating updates of this story and the iBet series so that I don't leave the fans of either without closure. I would like to thank Pigwiz and Goldie for their assistance in this chapter. You can thank him for the flying pig panties.**

**Now, please press that little button and tell me what you thought.**


	13. Offers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

_Offers_

By: Tech-Man

* * *

The silence at the table was deafening. Carly and Sam both wore twin expressions of shock. Freddie in turn continued to look down at his half eaten plate of food. At this particular moment he wished he had not given into his Sam-like need for a second helping. His stomach was currently doing flip flops while the girls relearned how to breathe. Slowly, in an almost mechanical way Freddie brought his face up.

The first person he looked at was Carly. She wore an expression of shock that was slowly transforming to one of fear. At first Freddie couldn't figure out why she was afraid. It was then he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. No, she was looking at the person sitting beside him. Freddie could feel the color draining from his own face as he turned to face the one he should have looked at from the beginning.

Sam jerked still when the words left Freddie's mouth. She allowed her hair to fall forward covering her face from view from all; all accept Carly. Sam's eye's locked with Carly's as they ran the gambit of emotions from surprise and shock to hurt, and then finally to anger. Methodically, Sam turned to face Freddie. Sam was immensely glad that Freddie had sat on the inside of the booth. That meant he couldn't easily escape from her.

Freddie's back was pressed into the wall of the booth as far as it would possibly go. He could feel his heart rate skyrocketing as the blood drained from his face. He had really wanted to talk about this with Sam in private. That way hopefully he could have her pinned down till after he had the chance to completely explain his reasoning. Here he couldn't do anything about it, but hope she didn't run off or kill him.

"Sam," Freddie barely managed to get out before the wind was knocked out of him. Looking down he could see Sam's fist buried in his stomach. Her other hand was clutching a butter knife. Normally, the idea of someone wielding a butter knife as a weapon would be laughable, but Sam would have chosen it because of the pain a dull blade could produce.

"We are going up stairs and you are going to explain yourself," Sam spoke in a quite hush the threat in her voice only apparent to those near her. "And if I don't like your explanation," Sam flicked her eyes down toward Freddie's crotch. "Well, let's say you will never experience fun like last night; ever again," the smirk on Sam's face was marred only by the evident pain in her eyes.

All three stood up from the table and made their way toward the elevator bank. No one spoke a single word as they rode the elevator to the proper floor. Sam steered Freddie toward her room as his mind desperately worked to find a way to broach the subject without breaking his promise from last night and this morning.

Sam slid her key-card into the door lock opening the door and shoving Freddie inside. Then she turned to face Carly. Pleading with her eye's for her to give them a few minutes alone. Carly nodded her head once before turning to her door and going inside. Sam took a deep breath in an effort to control herself. Turning back around Sam walked into the darkened room.

Sam was completely caught off guard as a pair of strong arms pushed her back against the closed door. Then a pair of lips hesitantly pressed to hers. She stood still for moment before joining into the kiss. Freddie, encouraged by Sam's response, deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to trace the contours of her mouth.

Breaking apart Freddie kept his hands on her shoulders. "Please listen to me before you say anything," Freddie pleaded. Sam nodded her head once as acquiesce. Freddie turned around and led her over towards the bed. For a moment he entertained the idea of making love here in this hotel room, but decided that he owed her an explanation.

Sam dropped onto the bed, dropping with enough force to cause her to bounce up and down. A small child like smile crossed her face for a moment before she turned to stare at Freddie crossing her arms across her chest in the process. "Alright Fredward, you better do a damn good job of explaining what you said down or I am going to make you suffer more than you have ever suffered. And keep in mind that there are no witnesses around here," Sam spoke quietly the worry only showing to those who really knew her.

"I thought you promised me to let me explain before you started," Freddie asked sitting down on the bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close. Hesitant at first she eventually laid her head down on his shoulder.

Freddie swung his feet onto the bed and worked to move them into a more conventional position lying on the bed. Freddie continued to hold her next to his side and Sam buried her face into his chest. "Listen Sam, I know I promised last night that I would never ask you to say or do anything what you weren't comfortable with again, but I am going to have to bend if not break that promise here," Freddie spoke quietly bringing his arm that wasn't wrapped around her waist and draped it across his face shielding it from view.

Freddie then moved his hand and turned Sam's face till he could look into her beautiful blue eyes. "I know I promised not to make you say this unless you wanted to, but Sam do you love me; do you trust me," Freddie asked hating himself for having to make her say something he knew she didn't really want to.

Sam looked him in the eyes. Her instincts demanding that she take off running, but she knew that it wasn't fair to him. She could see he pain evident in his face at having to call her out on her feelings. She really couldn't take another separation from him; not at this point. Sam turned her face from looking at Freddie to burying it in his chest. "Yes, I love you and I trust you," Sam spoke so quietly that he could barely hear what she was saying.

Freddie squeezed Sam tightly against him. "I love you too," Freddie spoke with a certainly that Sam didn't know he had. "Sam, will you marry me and move down here with me," Freddie asked all in a rush his words running together toward the end.

Sam moved slowly setting up and looking at Freddie in the eyes. She could feel her wants and desires warring with her instincts to run. Sam looked towards the door of the hotel to the face of the only guy who ever really understood her. Sam could feel an itch building in her to take off running. Her desire to run was tempered by the reality that she had nowhere in this town to run.

Freddie reached over and ran his hand down her arm from shoulder to wrist. "I know that I promised you I would never ask, and truthfully I had planned on waiting. I want to live here in a house instead of an apartment. I want you to be here with me," Freddie pleaded switching his gaze from her face to the hand he was currently holding. He really hoped she wouldn't run away from him this time. He slowly tightened his grip on her hand fearing that she would once again blot out of his life; maybe this time for good.

Finally, Sam tore herself from her thoughts as she noticed the tightening sensation on her wrist. Looking down she found Freddie's hand slowly squeezing. She was completely at a loss as to why he was squeezing her wrist. When she looked into his eyes she made the connection. His face was racked with uncertainty and fear, and her normal response would have been to punch him and call him a nerd.

This time however she just didn't know what to do. After a few moments of intense internal struggle Sam fell back into her old habits. Rearing back her other arm she slugged Freddie as hard as she could in his shoulder. Freddie immediately cried out in pain dropping her hand. "What was that for Sam," Freddie cried out holding his throbbing shoulder.

Sam jumped up landing on Freddie's lap straddling his hips and pinning him to the bed. "That," Sam started, "was for making me think you were leaving ME this time," she yelled punching him in the other shoulder.

Freddie smiled before reaching up and cupping the side of Sam's face. He marveled at the satiny feeling of her skin against his. "Does that mean you will finally be Princess Benson instead," Freddie hesitantly asked.

Sam just flashed him her trademark smirk before leaning down and crushing her lips to his. The kiss began to grow more and more passionate as the two lovers released more of their pent up stress they weren't aware of having. Sam dug her hands into Freddie's hair as his hands traveled to her back and then under her shirt.

The two slowly began undressing each other as the kiss fed their passion. Sam went to work on Freddie's shirt as he started on hers. Their fun was interrupted prematurely, after only a few buttons on either, when a small brunette girl came crashing through the door on the far wall.

"Well," Carly nearly screamed, "What's the answer?!" The sight before her stopped her dead in her tracks as she took in the compromised position of her two best friends. Sam and Freddie turned and looked in unison at their friend. Freddie's face showed a look of extreme embarrassment; whereas Sam's was one of pure irritation.

"Shay, what the hell do you think you are doing," Sam snapped at the other girl bringing her back to reality.

Carly looked from Freddie to Sam then back to Freddie. "You know I never knew that Freddie had such a nice chest," Carly absentmindedly spoke slapping her hands over her mouth after she belatedly realized what she had said.

Freddie in turn flushed an even darker shade of red as Sam let out a boastful laugh. "Well Carlotta, you had your chance. Now he's mine," Sam laughed lightly punching Freddie directly in shoulder. "Besides," Sam continued on, "You should see the rest of him. Mama knows her man is handsome."

Freddie smiled before leaning up kissing Sam again. "I think that is the first time you have ever called me handsome," Freddie spoke while returning the buttons on his shirt to their original position.

Sam just laughed in response. "No Freddork, that would just be the first time you heard me," Sam said sliding off Freddie's waist and onto the bed next to him. "So Carly," Sam asked cuddling into Freddie's chest, "What was your question?"

Carly walked over to the small table in the corner and sat down. "I was wondering what your answer to his proposal was," Carly said looking at Sam. "But I guess by the way you are holding onto him that you said yes."

Sam and Freddie started laughing and soon Carly joined in. Any and all tension in the room dissolving in the waves of laughter from the three close friends. "So does this mean Freddie is moving back to Seattle," Carly asked hopefully.

"I think Sam is going to move down here with me," Freddie replied squeezing Sam as she lay beside him.

"Umm, NO," Sam spoke in a harsh voice. "I live in Seattle, and if your dorky butt wants to be able to hold Mama this close EVER again; you will be moving; not me," Sam finished by elbowing Freddie in the ribs.

"But Sam, I have a house here. Why would you want to live in an apartment when we could just as easily live here," Freddie explained rubbing the sore spot on his ribs.

"Look Benson," Sam threatened sitting up and towering over the reclined figure of Freddie. "If I am going to agree to be Mrs. Nubs-A-Lot then you are going to agree to move back to Seattle. Got! It! Benson!," Sam punctuated each word with a sharp jab to his ribs.

Freddie flinched with each poke amazed that she could manage to hit the exact same spot with him trying to dodge the attacks. Carly just watched her friends. It never ceased to amaze her that they fit so perfectly together. Of course one day they may actually end up killing each other.

"Fine, fine," Freddie cried finally grabbing Sam's hands and bringing them up to his face and planting a single kiss on each. "I'll move back to Seattle."

Sam smiled one of those rare truly happy smiles she seemed to save up for the really special occasions. "Good, because we are going to be living in a house. You can just stay at my place until we find one," Sam said hugging Freddie so tightly that for a moment he wondered if he would pass out.

"Okay, I guess I will leave you two alone for a while," Carly softly spoke before standing up and making her way to the door of her room.

Once the door shut with a soft click Sam flew towards it throwing the dead bolt into place. "Now, where were we Fredicucini," Sam asked running full tilt back towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I guess the whole iCarly gang will be back in Seattle; after a short vacation that is... This next chapter will probably be a very large one. I hope that will be okay with everyone. You know, for once I really don't have anything major to say at the end of a chapter. Take note, this is a rare occasion and should be remembered. Fondly, I am sure.**

**Please review & let me know what you think. Yes, it is important.**


	14. Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found with this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Home

_By: Tech-Man

* * *

_

The old apartment was small in comparison to the large house he had managed to acquire in Florida. However, it felt right that this time when he moved in so would Sam. The plane ride back from Florida had been fairly mundane.

Sam had fallen asleep in his arms and he did nothing but hold on to her while she slept. Carly had sat on the other side of him, so they had been able to catch up on the basics of what he had missed. He felt like apologizing for centuries at the pain he had caused Carly, but he was glad that his departure had managed to get Sam to finally admit her feelings.

Freddie really didn't think he could ever fully explain the feeling he was experiencing at the present moment. Sam, for all her harsh ways, always managed to make him feel at home; like for once he was whole. "Carly, do you think Sam will ever get to the point where she can tell me she loves me without being under duress," he asked brushing his fingertips lightly across Sam's forehead moving her beautiful hair out of the way.

Carly looked from Freddie to where Sam was basically curled up in his lap. "Freddie, I really don't know. I know that when you left she couldn't even function. You mean more to her than I think she has even realized yet. One day she may or it could just as easily go the other way. I mean, this is "Sam" we are talking about here," she finished looking down the isle as the stewardess made her way toward them passing out drinks and small snacks; for a price of course.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. There really are days that I dream about her saying it back," Freddie let out a dark sounding chuckle. "When she told me that it had all been a lie, and that she never loved me or would ever love me... I almost thought about jumping through the window. I don't think I could ever go through something like that again," Freddie nearly whispered as each progressive sentence became just a little quieter.

"Sam is Sam," Carly placated squeezing Freddie's shoulder lightly. "She can be very stubborn, but don't doubt that fact that she does care for you. Her way of showing it can just be a little odd," she smiled at her the last statement.

Freddie chuckled under his breath trying not to wake the sleeping demon in his lap. "I hope she is okay with me saying it to her at least," Freddie commented once again tracing the outline of her face. "She really is special to me. When she told me no... I wasn't sure that I would be able to move past her. It was like my world had collapsed in around me and the only thing that mattered was no longer there. I know that isn't fair to you, Spencer, or my mother, but it was true," Freddie continued to talk to Carly about everything he had felt over the last few months. The pain evident, but the relief of finally being able to express it just as comforting.

Sam listened as Freddie and Carly talked the entire plane ride back to Seattle. It had never really occurred to her that she had hurt him that badly, or that he loved her that much. She knew she had hurt him, and that he loved her, but the depth of those emotions were what had managed to escape her. It took all of her will power to just lay there and pretend like she was asleep and didn't hear anything.

When the plane was preparing for landing Freddie finally made an attempt to wake Sam up. Putting on her best face she and pretending like she had been sleeping well and was pissed that they had the audacity to wake her up. The three friends made their way to the baggage claim and Carly and Sam picked up their bags, before heading to where Spencer was parked waiting.

"Yo, Freddie. How ya been," Spencer called when he was close enough for them to hear. Freddie just smiled raising the hand that was still interlaced with Sam's. Spencer nodded his head and began hoisting the bags into the car. Carly and Spencer sat in the front with Freddie and Sam in the rear.

"I've been okay, but I'm a lot better now," he said squeezing Sam's hand. She looked down at the increased pressure, a slight smile forming on her lips. "How have you been," Freddie asked as they made their way into Bushwell Plaza. In the months that he had been gone, he had not managed to get any one to rent his old apartment. Therefore, he had a place to stay; not that there was any furniture up there. It would at least save him some money while he looked for a place with Sam.

The four friends went to dinner after dropping off the bags. Freddie watched as Sam dug into her plate with a gusto that he believed he would never see from another human being. Sitting next to her in the booth he allowed his hand to idly trace random patterns across her thigh. His actions, of course earned him a punch in the shoulder.

After dinner Freddie started to head up toward his empty apartment. He was jerked to a halt by Sam grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "Where do you think you're going," she asked actual confusion showing in her blue eyes.

"Well, I kind of figured that I would sleep up in my old apartment," Freddie responded.

"We are not sleeping on the hardwood floor. You are coming with me and we are heading to my place," Sam spoke her tone leaving no room for argument. Freddie turned from the stairs and followed Sam out of Bushwell and to her car.

As they reached the car Freddie spun Sam around pulling her close and capturing her lips with his. Sam didn't stand idle and wove her arms around his neck pulling his face closer to her. Freddie roamed his hands up and down her back and into her hair. Deepening the kiss Sam nearly laughed when Freddie seemed to loose his train of thought for a moment. Their moment was interrupted by Lewbert running across the parking lot screaming at the engaged couple. A few laughs and a couple of swears, thanks to Sam, later they were in the car headed for her apartment.

_A Few Months Down the Road_

Freddie rubbed his temples with his finger tips as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. This was quite possibly the hardest thing he had ever done. A simple word processing program filled the screen, and the flashing courser signaled that he was no closer to completing his task even hours after sitting down. So far the only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to tell her that he loved her with every electron, proton, and neutron in his body. A small smile graced his features as the thought fluttered through his consciousness. Beyond a shadow of doubt he knew that would earn him some kind of a scathing comment even at their wedding.

It had been six months since Sam had actually agreed to become Mrs. Benson-Puckett. She refused on many levels to giving up her name. The biggest argument of which was that there was no way she would have the same name as Crazy. The name she had given his mother all those years ago.

Reaching over, Freddie picked up the object he had been hoping to use as his muse for writing these vows. It was a small picture taken on his Pear-Phone and printed off. It was of Sam, of course, spread out on his bed completely dead to the world. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his pillow and a smile of pure contentment adorned her face. It was the only picture Freddie had of Sam while she slept. She had a habit of destroying them and then attempting to destroy him when she found them. In order to avoid that he kept this one behind a picture of the three of them when they had graduated high school.

A short chuckle escaped his throat as he thought about all the fun they had back when they were younger. That was one thing about getting married, it always made you think about your past and all the things you did. Freddie had been told by several people that it was common to be nervous about getting married and ending your days as a single man. The truth was that Freddie couldn't imagine any thing he wanted more than to have Sam be his forever.

Absentmindedly, he began to doodle on the screen using the mouse-tail to draw different geometric patterns. This really wasn't going anywhere, and the wedding was only a few weeks away. Well, six weeks, three days, fourteen hours, twenty-seven minutes, and eleven...ten...nine seconds according to the time displayed on the clock hanging above the computer. These vows were supposed to have been written almost a week ago, and he hadn't been able to make sense of what he was writing. He knew what he wanted to say, but just couldn't seem to make the words appear, or at least appear correctly, on the screen.

"She has got to be the most interesting person that I have ever met in my entire life," he whispered to himself trying once again to stab at the keys hoping to make the words magically appear on the screen. Freddie just couldn't seem to put together a sentence that explained how much he loved Sam and for what reasons he loved her. In truth they really failed to make rational sense even to him.

Like his prebachelor/return from exile party two nights ago. Socko and Spencer had went in together with Gibby and Shane to throw Freddie a huge party. In the tradition of all such parties it was held in the private room of a strip club that one of Socko's cousin's owned.

Stripo's, place was surprisingly upper class and Freddie actually didn't feel like spraying every surface with disinfectant. He had begged and pleaded with the guys to consider Sam's reaction to him being in a strip club, but they had all promised him there would be no way for her to find out and since Carly was in on the whole deal she would work to keep Sam blissfully ignorant.

The party had been going for about two and half hours, and the actual erotic dancers were beginning to appear. Freddie had finally started to relax and wasn't peaking over his shoulder every few minutes expecting Sam to burst in the door. The guys had even convinced him to have a few celebratory shots; something that he would never have done, but they had protested that his refusing to drink would somehow hamper their ability to have a good time.

Freddie was eventually pushed and prodded into a chair that had been placed in the center of the room. The purpose of this was so he could receive his mandatory, as Gibby and Shane had put it, lap dance. He was completely freaked at the idea, but the guys had assured him that there was no way Sam would ever find out about it. Something, he doubted despite their assurances.

His thoughts were interrupted by the dancing lights moving to cover the entry way of the dancers. His eyes locked on this woman who came slinking out from behind the curtain. The majority of her body was covered; only her legs were allowed to be seen as she made her way over toward Freddie. The entire room seemed to vanish in that heartbeat; leaving just him and the dancer. He couldn't help himself and before he could rain in the action his eyes traced the outline of her legs and the rest of her cloaked form.

Once again his internal struggle was interrupted as the young woman reached out a silky smooth hand tracing the outline of Freddie's shoulders, neck, and face. In order to try and block the tingling sensation she was generating he repeated the only thing he could think of that was sure to focus his mind. In barely a whisper, and one he hoped no one would hear over the beat of the music, he began quietly chanting. "I love you Sam. I love you Sam."

Surprisingly, that did nothing to deaden the almost electric sensations the dancer that generating when she touched him. He was trying to focus even harder on his little mantra when she leaned down and gently blew in his ear. Her hot breath nearly caused him to pass out on the spot, and he was fairly certain that he would have; save she chose that moment to speak.

"You sure as hell better love me, dork," Sam spoke quietly, but her voice sliced through everything. He turned unlocking his hands from the vice like grip he had been holding them in, intending to wrap Sam in a hug when her knee came out of nowhere flipping him backwards out of the chair.

Freddie laughed out loud to himself remembering the rest of that evening. Sam had apparently convinced Carly that she should be there for any parties involving Freddie. As much to harass him as to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. That was his Sam, and one of those many reasons he was having so much trouble writing his vows.

"Dork," Sam called from the doorway of his office. Freddie turned to smile at the blonde woman standing in the doorway. Her shorts and A-shirt made her already slim figure stand out all the more. "Eyes up before I decide to take'm," Sam threatened.

"You wouldn't dare Princess Puckett," Freddie responded walking over and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist before planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "Come on Princess, let's go to bed. It's going to be a big day tomorrow," Freddie whispered, before easily picking Sam up and into his arms. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head comfortably on his shoulder.

Freddie gently carried Sam into their bedroom. This small three bedroom, two bath place was just prefect for them. It gave him plenty of room for his computer equipment and Sam. Well, Sam being there with him meant more to him than anything else. Freddie dropped her onto the bed earning him a glare, before she reached out and pulled him forcefully down.

Freddie returned the surprise by digging his hands into her sides generating a series of low giggles. Tickling her was the only time he ever heard her giggle. It never failed to bring a smile to his face. Sam eventually regained her control and pinned Freddie's arms down to his side. "Okay nub, as a punishment for tickling me you are not getting any," she stated very matter-of-fact before turning away from him and pretending to fall asleep.

Freddie was more than willing to let her pretend to be asleep. Reaching down he pulled the covers up around them and pulled Sam's body tightly against his chest relishing in the warmth she created. "Night princess," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to apologize for taking so long. I was suffering from some fairly heavy writer's block, but I am back and looking forward to wrapping this story up. For those of you who would like to see this continue; don't worry. I plan on writing a series of sequels to this story. At present I am not 100% sure how long they are going to be; whether they will turn out as one-shots or multichapter stories like this one. Either way I hope that you enjoy the upcoming chapter(s) of iJust Don't Know. I appreciate everyone's support. Without your continued support I would never have been able to get this far. Thank you!

* * *

**

**I would like to express a special thank you to the following authors:**

**Hartful13**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**MyJumpingSocks**

**Pigwiz**


	15. Finally

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

Finally

_By: Tech-Man

* * *

_

Freddie smiled at his image in the mirror of the bathroom. It really wasn't your standard room for a groom to get dressed in, but then again this really wasn't your standard location for a wedding to take place in. He had already received an earful from his mother in regard to his choice of location for the wedding. She had complained that it was generally the bride and the parents that made the decision on where the wedding was to take place. Since, Sam had wanted nothing to do with the plans, she argued that the decision on all things related to the wedding fell under her purview.

He had disagreed and declined that statement in as kind of a way as possible. He had tried to convince her that Sam, while vocally saying she wanted nothing to do with the wedding, would be physically expressive should he not go above and beyond her wildest dreams and expectations. He probably should have not mentioned the physically expressive tendencies of Sam, as that caused his mother to launch into a tirade that would have made Sam proud.

As it so happened, he was currently standing in the executive washroom of the Meats of the Nations building. It was a kind of ploy on the whole United Nations idea. They basically dealt with legislation regarding the import of meats from other nations. They also had a sampler package that he had purchased for Sam every Christmas they were together. It was a place she had always insisted they go visit one day so she could try to eat her weight in ham from other nations.

Freddie, had discretely, over the past few months, made calls to the various directors and executives at the MN. It had taken nearly all of his diplomatic skills to talk them into allowing him to hold his wedding in their cafeteria. It also required that he foot the bill of it all entirely up front. Something he was initially worried about; fearing another take off from Sam. That however was laid to rest when she moved into the house they had found together.

Sam and Carly took to decorating the house. It now held their usual flare. He could easily spot the areas where Carly took over; versus those that Sam's hand was obviously the guide. Meaning one area was beautiful and flashy; the other was pretty plain. He actually preferred those that Sam had taken care of. Just less for him to trip over or break.

"You still with us Freddie," Spencer called breaking Freddie from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking," he responded turning straightening his tie and jacket. "Have you seen Sam," he asked looking up.

"Yeah, but you know you look a little over dressed for the part," Spencer laughed reaching over and gripping Freddie's shoulders.

"This is a concession for my mother. I just hope Sam doesn't freak out," Freddie commented making his way past Spencer and back into the office space they were using. Spencer followed behind shaking his head lightly from side to side. A small beep interrupted Freddie's little speech. "Looks like I won't have to worry about that," Freddie said sliding his phone back into his suit coat.

"Are you really ready to get married," Spencer asked following the younger man through the door and into the hallway.

Freddie stopped to smile at his friend. "Yeah, I have wanted to be able to call her Princess Benson for so long that it hurts," Freddie confided a shy smile creeping on his face.

"You know, I think Sam has wanted to be called that for as long as you have wanted to call her that," Spencer said wrapping a single arm around Freddie and directing him once again toward the MN Cafeteria.

_Bushwell Plaza – iCarly Studio_

"No, absolutely not! There is no way in hell that I am going to wear that horrible looking dress," Sam yelled into her best friends face.

"Please Sam, this is for Freddie. You know how badly he would want to see you in a real wedding gown," Carly pleaded with her friend.

"No Carly, the nub promised me that I wouldn't even have to wear a dress. He specifically told me that I could just wear my regular clothes," Sam said all in a rush crossing her arms over her chest and taking a defensive pose with her body.

"Sam," Carly said her name in as soothing a voice as she could muster. "I know Freddie promised you that you wouldn't have to dress up, but please think about what it would mean to him for you to wear a real gown," Carly finished by setting the gown on the hood of the chair/couch thing Spencer had created all those years ago.

"The nub won't even tell me where this wedding is. I'm supposed to wear some stupid blindfold until I walk down the isle. What kind of chiz is that," Sam yelled throwing her hands up in the air as an act of pure frustration.

"Sam, I promise that you are going to love this place. Now please as a favor to me and Freddie, please put on this dress. It isn't even a traditional wedding gown. You want to look good for Freddie, don't you," Carly hedged her last bet on Sam's unconscious need to look good for Freddie.

"Fine for you, but that Nub have better outdone himself with this or so help me, he will wish that we had never found him in Florida," Sam finished pulling the dress off the hood of the car/couch and heading toward the bathroom. Carly pulled her phone from her purse and sent a quick text message. Their plans were coming together perfectly.

Sam finally emerged from the bathroom. Her face set in a forced frown. "You know Sam, it's okay to like that dress," Carly said smiling at her best friend.

"Who picked it out," Sam asked her voice laced with irritation.

"I did. Now come on. We have to get going. We don't want to be late," Carly said grabbing the others hand and heading for the elevator.

Sam huffed and puffed the entire trip from Bushwell Plaza. The light blue dress hugged her figure and showed off every curve of her body. Carly had to admit to herself that Freddie was going to have an extremely difficult time thinking straight when Sam came walking into the Cafeteria. She still couldn't believe that he had managed to get this place to allow him to hold his wedding there.

Freddie had come to her several months ago asking for her help, but with the condition that she keep absolutely everything from Sam. Something that she was finding more and more difficult to do as zero hour approached. This was either going to be the best wedding she had ever been to or the worst. It all depended on Sam's reaction to everything. They had tried to make everything as Sam-Approved as possible. Not something that is easy to do when you have a girl that detests girly things.

Carly took Sam in through the rear loading docks of the building, hoping to disguise where they were. She knew that Sam had always talked about coming here, but never had managed to accomplish it. The lighting was all turned off except the path which they were to take. Another of the many precautions that Freddie had taken to insure that Sam was surprised when she walked through the double doors.

With only minor remarks from Sam, Carly managed to get her to the room that had been designated for her and Sam to wait until the time was right. It had really bothered Carly that they had not had a proper rehearsal for the wedding, but she was having trouble arguing with Freddie's logic on this one. He had told her that Sam would only be able to go through something like this once, and that if he wasted that one time on a rehearsal he would feel like the fool of fools.

_Meats of the Nations – Cafeteria_

Freddie stood nervously at the end of the isle created by the chairs they had brought in from the various offices and meeting areas. The actual tables had all been moved to the opposite end for the reception. There was a traditional wedding cake, but that was mainly for his mother. There was a cake made entirely of ham and bacon from various countries for Sam. He thought that she would love it.

Next to him stood his two best men: Gibby and Shane. They were looking nervously at Freddie. All three of them knew that if this went south, that they would be the first Sam reached for. Not a particularly soothing thought. Next to them stood another miracle Freddie had managed to pull off. The world's fattest priest had agreed to do the ceremony. The whole thing was being taped and was going to be posted on the iCarly website.

Freddie shifted his hands nervously in his pockets. His thoughts were interrupted when the music began to play. Not a traditional wedding march, but something that Sam had mentioned she liked one evening. Freddie watched nervously as the double doors parted revealing Sam.

Her eyes were wide and for a moment. Freddie felt his gut tighten as he watched emotions play across Sam's face. Including the ones he feared the most: anger and humiliation. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding when she settled on mild approval.

She walked down the isle, not like a woman about to marry the man of her dreams, but like a predator stalking its prey. He assumed that really did describe their relationship fairly accurately. The sight of her in the dress was causing him to forget what he was doing, and only a steadying hand on his shoulder kept him from moving toward her.

The first part of the ceremony flew by, and before Freddie knew it the time to exchange vows was upon them. With shaking hands he reached into his pocket to pull out a single 3x5" note card. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself and prepared to read the culmination of hours worth of effort.

"Sam, I have loved you in one form or another for as long as I have known you. We started out this ride as what we thought was bitter enemies, but over time I came to understand that our constant fighting was our way of trying to express our pent up feelings for the other. The way you hair shines in the sunlight or your eyes sparkle when you have something devious in mind will never cease to amaze and inspire me. I thought that I had managed to lose you a few months ago, and now I cannot explain how much you really mean to me. I love you Sam more than anyone else in this universe. I hope that you will let me make you the happiest woman on this planet. Till death do us part seems like an insignificant span of time. I never want to be apart from you again. I love you Sam," Freddie finished almost unable to raise his eyes from the note card he held in his hands. Stealing his courage once more he brought his eyes up; brown meeting the loveliest shade of blue he had ever seen.

Sam's reaction was what told him all those hours were well worth it. It wasn't that she looked like she might cry, because Sam didn't cry. Well, she didn't cry often. No, she looked genuinely appreciative of what he had just said. It was one of those smiles that she rarely gave him. A smile that explained to him how much he really meant to her and that on some level she understood what she meant to him.

Next it was Sam's turn. Freddie was kind scared at everything she would or could say about him. He didn't think she had any notes to read off of. Mainly, because that dress didn't leave a great many places for her to stash a note card.

Sam took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Freddork, I can't think of anything major to say. So, I'm just going to say: I love you," Sam finished and looked back toward the priest. Everyone looked like they expected her to say more.

Freddie knew she was done. He couldn't believe that she had said that, and in front of all these people. He was so shocked and locked in his own mind that nothing registered until he felt that familiar pair of lips covering his. He responded immediately and joined the kiss, keeping it brief for the sake of the audience and children in attendance.

The audience clapped as the newlywed couple made their way over toward the cakes. Everyone joined them in a fairly quick fashion. Freddie had to hold Sam back from the meat-cake and told her in a whisper that it was all hers, but first they had to cut the traditional cake. Sam agreed, grabbing the knife and plunging it into the cake with gusto before turning toward her own personal prize.

The reception lasted a few hours and Sam seemed to actually be having a good time. They made a big show of getting into the limo and heading toward the airport. Freddie had a wonderful honeymoon scheduled for them. He was going to take Sam to all the places she had ever mentioned wanting to go. They would be gone for almost a month as a result of all the travel. They would miss work and his mother's birthday, but that was okay, because he finally had the woman of his dreams.

_3:27 a.m_.

Freddie rolled over onto his side as a wonderful dream played through his mind. It was the kind of dream that manages to make you see all of those possibilities that never even seemed real. Unconsciously, he reached out intending to bring his wife flush against his chest. His hand roamed over the bed in search of Sam's warm body. When all he found was an empty bed the peaceful dream vanished as Freddie sat bolt upright looking around the room in a panic.

He sleep covered eyes were having trouble making sense of what he was seeing. This wasn't their bedroom. Hell, it wasn't even one of those beautiful hotel rooms they shared on that spectacular honeymoon. No, this room was familiar, but it hadn't existed, at least in this state, for almost five years. It was his old room from Bushwell Plaza when he lived across the hall from Carly.

Freddie stood up on unsteady legs trying in vain to make sense of what his eyes were telling him. Stumbling through the room, he made his way over to the bathroom intending to wake up by splashing some extremely cold water on his face. Turning on the water he brought shaking hands up to splash the water across his eyes. He let his face drip dry for a moment before bringing his face up to the mirror.

His brain jerked to a complete stop as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't his face, but it was. It was his face from eight years ago. The image of his sixteen year old self stared back at him with the same look of horror that he was sure donned his own face. Stumbling backward the lip of the shower caught his foot sending him tumbling backward into the shower. As his vision clouded over, the only coherent thought racing through his mind, searing him internally, was: "It can't have all been a dream? Can it?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. The final chapter of iJust Don't Know. I hope everyone enjoyed the journey; I know that I had a fun time writing it. For those of you who are ready to tar and feather me for turning this into a dream I simply ask you wait till the end of the note before making your decision.**

**I have already envisioned a sequel. I do not have a title yet, but in a few weeks I will be posting a teaser to the first chapter on the back end of iJust Don't Know. You all didn't really think that Freddie could experience a dream like that and not want to make Sam his in reality. Did you?**

**I would like to thank those who have aided me in this madness, listed in alphabetical order of course:**

**Hartful13**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**MyJumpingSocks**

**Pigwiz

* * *

**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

**Thank you all for reading.  
**


	16. The Unpublished Chapter 11 and a half

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iJust Don't Know**

The Unpublished Chapter

By: Tech-Man

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL AND IS NOT TO BE VIEWED BY UNDERAGE READERS. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY READING SEXUAL MATERIAL THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER.**

* * *

Sam marveled at being held once again in Freddie's strong arms. It was still strange after all of these years to believe that Freddie was strong, but he had buffed up quite a bit. Sam loved the feeling of those muscles underneath his loose fitting shirts. Freddie brought them both into the bedroom and Sam felt herself going airborne as she crashed into the fluffy bed they had often shared in his old apartment. Sam was still amazed at herself for being able to admit to Freddie that she really did love him. She had been so sure that would be the kiss of death for them, but she should have known that Freddie would always protect her heart and body before his own. She really wasn't sure what she had done to earn someone like Freddie, but she still felt an overwhelming joy from being with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the roaming hands on her body stop. She looked over to find Freddie propped up on his side one arm supporting his head the other still holding her hand. "Why did you stop," Sam asked the complete confusion evident in her soft voice.

Freddie smiled one of those dazzling smiles that always melted her from the inside out. "You looked like you were thinking," Freddie answered simply moving his hand that still held hers up to his mouth placing a chaste kiss on her knuckle. "I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts," Freddie purred reaching over an pulling Sam flush against him.

Sam couldn't believe that her nub was being so considerate and forward at the same time, but she figured that the time apart had been just as sexually frustrating to him as it had been to her. Sam cuddled up to his chest enjoying the overwhelming scent that was coming off him. Never in a million years did she ever think she could find something to compare it to. "Maybe I was thinking about you," Sam answered allowing her hands to roam underneath his shirt. She could feel every twitch and shudder of his body as her hands roamed his defined chest.

Finally moving her hands she began unbuttoning his shirt taking her time with each button. Locking eyes with him she silently spoke volumes of what the next few hours had in store. Sam watched as his eyes went from love to lust then back again like he was waging a war within himself. Deciding to solve his little problem for him Sam crushed her lips to his.

As if throwing a switch on a power converter or stomping on the accelerator of a race car, Freddie went from a stand still to a fast moving machine of kisses and roaming hands. Quickly, in an effort to speed things along, he peeled his shirt off working his hands underneath hers. Sam loved the feelings that his hands were generating. Slowly, almost painfully, Freddie moved his hands towards her breasts. Sam arched her back pushing her chest further into Freddie's hands as he began lightly playing with her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

"I think it's time to bring you into the light; so to speak," Freddie purred grabbing a hold of Sam's shirt and tugging it off. Sam lifted herself up to give him an easier time. Then with practiced skill he unhooked her bra separating her from those troublesome items of clothing. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," Freddie growled into her ear. Sam gasped when he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

He began working his way down her jaw line; placing small love bites followed by soothing kisses down her neck and over her collar bone. As he toyed with her left nipple he moved his mouth to her right. Biting and sucking in the most gentle manner. Sam was beside herself with the stimulation. She was brought back from her world of bliss when she felt another hand slowly working its way into her pants.

Freddie threaded his hand into Sam's pants allowing the top button to open. Then working his hand from one side to the other he managed to get them unzipped. Releasing her breasts he started kissing down the center of her chest burying his face in her perfectly shaped stomach. Using both hands he worked her jeans off, Sam helping him the rest of the way.

Soon, Sam was naked save her blue panties with little flying pigs. She looked from Freddie to herself before a frown crossed her face. Reaching up Sam flipped Freddie over on the bed. "No fair," she playfully growled. "I refuse to be the only one not wearing any clothes." Almost violently Sam ripped Freddie's pants off exposing her boxers. "I see someone is excited," Sam purred reaching down and taking hold of the bulge in Freddie's boxers.

A low groan escaped between Freddie's lips as Sam went to work massaging his sex between her fingers. Releasing him, much to his complaint, she proceeded to remove his boxers. "There," Sam said a smile to match Freddie's on her face. "It has been entirely too long dorkasuarus," she laughed sliding forward and positioning her opening above his hardened member.

"Wait Sam," Freddie called obviously torn about interrupting. "We don't have a condom," he said the strain in his voice evident. Sam couldn't help, but laugh at the look on Freddie's face. She started laughing leaning down and brushing her lips against his.

"Sir Nubs-A-Lot, I am on birth control so we'll be fine," Sam purred into his ear. Freddie involuntary moaned at the sensations Sam could cause with just her voice. It never ceased to amaze him that she could be so talented, smart, funny one minute, and then vicious, mean, and cruel the next. He guessed that was just Sam; his Sam to be exact.

"Sounds good to me," Freddie replied flipping them over so he was on top. "Now Princess Puckett, it is my turn to make you moan," Freddie growled resuming his kissing from before. Starting with her neck line Freddie proceeded to leave a trail of lite kisses down to her chest. Each kiss sent a chill of excitement through her petite body.

Freddie once again flicked out his tongue making contact with her hardened nipple. He sucked on it gently before moving over to the other; not wanting to leave either unattended for long. After a moment, one entirely too short for Sam, Freddie resumed his trail down her stomach. Placing a kiss directly on her belly button.

Sam continued to fist her hands in his hair trying to move him further down toward her sex. Once Freddie reached the opening of her temple he changed direction moving to her thighs. He ignored her whining protests as she attempted to direct him.

"Damn it Freddie," Sam poke very softly. "Either get to the point or Mama here will finish without you," she said gripping his head and jerking it up so she could look into his eyes.

Freddie just nodded before flicking his tongue out along her vaginal lips. He always loved how Sam tasted, but of course he never told her that. Bring up one hand he slowly inserted a finger as he continued to stimulate all around her clit with his tongue. Sam started rising her hips to meet the thrusts of Freddie's fingers. Low almost growling moans began to erupt from her throat as she gripped the bed sheets with her fists.

Slowly, Freddie brought Sam to her first orgasm. As the powerful sensations rocked through her body Freddie slide himself up higher until her was resting between her thighs. Getting the visual okay from her he plunged his sex into hers with more force than was necessary. The walks of her vagina gripped him tighter than he could ever remember them doing before. The feels were damn near over powering as Freddie worked to reach a comfortable pace.

Eventually, the two lovers found their mark as they worked the other toward the peak of pleasure. Sam was the first to cry out as another powerful orgasm tore through her tiny frame. She was followed closely by Freddie who remain buried deep within her as his release to rocked his body.

As the two finally came down from their respective highs Freddie pulled Sam into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as Freddie pulled up the covers with his free hand. "Sleep well, Sam," Freddie purred into her ear. "I love you."

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, Hartful13, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Be sure to look for postings by many of your favorite Cabal authors this weekend!**


End file.
